Letters Revisited
by JMC0124
Summary: Naruto wanted to study in a University, there, he met Sasuke, they fell in-love... but what will happen to them next?  SASUNARU  This is a revised version of "Letters" by Love2be4gotten...
1. Sincerely Yours

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Yahoo! It's summer now here in my country, anyway, there is no classes so I intended to this for a while now since I've already gotten permission to do this, and I would really like to thank Love2be4gotten for allowing me and giving me permission.**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas.**

**Its been a while, my last time writing was during winter break, so my skills in writing might a little bit rusty and also Im trying to change how I write from very complex and detailed into something more simple yet understandable…**

**Anyway, Love2be4gotten has given me permission so please do not get assumptions that Im stealing someone else's work… and again, thank you Love2be4gotten… I really like her stories entitled letters because of the twist in the end…**

**And to those that will read Love2be4gotten's work as well, I would like to tell you that my chapters will be depicting only one letter at a time and my chapter titles would the complimentary closing of each letters… thank you…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her/his permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter I: Sincerely yours (September 13)**

* * *

><p>A young man just exited the train station, his eyes glared at the scenery wherein there are lots of high buildings everywhere, he was in too much awe that he didn't realize that people were staring at him; he himself was attracting too much attention, he had a hair the color of the golden sun, his eyes was azure blue like the sky, he had a perfectly tan skin, his build up was also something not to laugh at since his body can be seen through his shirt and the fact was he was gorgeous; he was only wearing simple clothes such as white shirt, denim shorts and a slippers while carrying a large backpack, that made him look like new to the city which was actually true, he just arrived at the city from his province.<p>

After a short while of amusing himself with the scenery, he finally took out a piece of paper with a number written on it, after looking at the piece of paper, he went to the nearest public telephone and called the number, after dialing it, someone on the other line picked up.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?" the person on the other line spoke with a stoic voice.

"Uhhmmm… This is Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…" the blond answered hesitantly.

"Uzumaki Naruto… hmmm" the person on the other line whispered.

Naruto realized that the other person might not be able to remember him so he suddenly blurted out, "You know… I called here last week to reserve a room, I am going to stay at your dormitory while Im here in the City…"

"Oh I see… Sorry, today is your arrival I assume? please stay where you are I'll go pick you up in a moment…" the other person said still using a calm stoic voice before immediately hanging up.

Naruto was a bit annoyed at the other person for hanging up so quickly, "Damn that person, it doesn't even seem that he cares, he didn't even told me his name…", the blond was quite pissed off and just sat down on a bench outside the train station as he waited for that guy to come and picked him up.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, make sure you do not bring shame to the Uchiha family, understood" A guy with black hair said with an intense voice.<p>

"I perfectly understood father, I will not let you down…" A young man around the age of 17 said calmly, he had a fair white skin, his hair was black but with a little hint of navy blue mixed with it and his body was perfectly build suiting his handsome face.

"Don't you dare fail me… You should be more like your brother…" Sasuke's father said still using his intense voice.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, he hated the fact that his father always compared him to his older brother, "Yes father… and I will take my leave now…", the Raven exited the room together with a guy, that looks like his butler, carrying a bag with him. He was about to go downstairs but he was stopped by a sudden hug from behind.

"Sasuke, my son… I'll really miss you, please take care of yourself… and… and…" the female which was Sasuke's mother said before she started sobbing and was unable to continue was she was saying.

"Mother…" Sasuke said while looking at her mother who was having watery eyes, his anger while inside his father's office all vanished in an instance, "Don't worry, I'll be living in one of our houses in the city, and also, I won't forget to call whenever I have the chance… so please don't cry, It would be harder for me to go…" Sasuke said the last statement in a kind and caring voice.

Sasuke's mother realized the change in Sasuke's voice and knew that this time, Sasuke was really concerned about her since Sasuke always used a masked expression and an emotionless voice, "Well…" She wiped of her tears with a white handkerchief in an elegant manner before hugging the Raven once more, "Please take care my son…"

* * *

><p>"It has been thirty minutes already, Im tired of waiting!" Naruto shouted not caring that the other people are staring at him, he was really getting angry at the person who is supposed to picked him up.<p>

"You must be Mr. Uzumaki…" A tall guy, that looked like a little bit older than Naruto, said. He had white flawless skin, his eyes were blank hiding all emotion and his hair was quite long and tied up at the back.

"And you are… Are you the one who's going pick me up?" Naruto said annoyingly.

"Yes that would be me, Im the one who you were talking to at the phone a while ago" The man said with a smirk, "Sorry for the wait but I had to walk from the dorm until I reached this place"

"Took you long enough-" Naruto realized that the guy was sweating a bit and thought that he really did an effort and he thought that he deserves a thanks, "-anyway, just to be formal, Im Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet and thank you for going all the trouble to pick me up…"

"Hmmm… well, My name is Neji… Hyuuga Neji" the man said as a reply, "is that your luggage, would you like me to help you carry it?"

"Ahhh, this… Don't worry, I can carry this all by myself, I worked in a farm before coming here so manual labor isn't a problem with me…" Naruto said energetically, he also thought the Neji was quite nice even though he seemed like a bastard from the start.

"Oh I see, interesting…" Neji said with a normal tone, "We should go now before it starts to get dark."

"Sure! Let's go!" Naruto said energetically and loudly enough for the other people to hear him.

* * *

><p>"This would be your room Mr. Uzumaki" Neji said emotionless<p>

"Th-thank you…" Naruto stuttered but he did not seem to realized himself about it, "Wo-would you please call me Naruto and not Mr. Uzumaki-" Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed lowly before continuing, "-I feel quite uncomfortable with it."

"Sure Naruto" Neji said while smiling, "Naruto, I'll give you the details of this house and the university you'd be attending by tomorrow morning, please rest for now"

Naruto was glad that Neji stopped being so formal with him but what shocked him was Neji's smile, he didn't expect that at all, "Uhmmm, thank you…" Naruto said shyly before he entered his room, he then gave a quick assessment of the dormitory he would be staying.

The dormitory was quite average with around 10-12 rooms, the outside was designed so it would look like a Japanese house, which Naruto thought that suited Neji perfectly; but the inside was a typical English house, even his room was almost the same as he had back in his province with a bed, a study table, a cabinet and a room leading to the bathroom.

"That was a tiring day…" Naruto said gloomy, "I wonder what my parents are doing right now…" Naruto then gave a long sigh before getting a paper and a pen in his bag and placed then on the table and started to write something:

_Dear mom and dad, September 13_

_Please mom and dad do not be mad at me, but my dream to become a doctor was important to me. I had to leave home to make my dream a reality, going to the university is my only hope. So please forgive me, and write back._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your greatly sorry son Uzumaki Naruto  
><em>

"I'd hope they'd forgive me…" then sighed again and thinking that he would asked Neji tomorrow morning to help him send his letter to his parents back home. He then put his bag on one of the corners and tugged himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, I just realized that my terminologies are to redundant, I guess I should really work on my vocabularies, anyway, hope you enjoy this… the next chapters would be shorter since I am trying my best to make my stories short since my writing professor once told me that the way I write was too long… So hope to see you again, Im planning to update this as early as possible…<strong>


	2. Excitedly Yours

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Yehey! Another update just after the first chapter was released… Because its summer, I have lots of free time in my hand… My schedule is most likely empty…**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**Well, a comment told me to be more descriptive, which was my first form of writing before I tried making a simpler form of writing… but since it was a request, I'm going back to the way how I usually write, more or less, I guess…**

**I received two comments and three story alerts and one author alert… I feel so loved right now… Im not gonna ask for more and Im still gonna do my best even though I currently have a family problem right now…**

**I hope to finish this within next month, though I think its impossible, Im still going to try… Thank you to all those who read my work, please continue to support me… and NOTE: when its in Italic, it means that it was a "thought"**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her/his permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter II: Excitedly yours (September 24)**

* * *

><p>"Young master, Im glad that you are finally awake…" the butler said, which was an old man about the age of 50's and wearing a proper black suit which was primly fixed, his hair was a bit grayish and he was wearing glasses.<p>

"Hmmm…" Sasuke said coldly, his hair was already fixed and slightly wet which made it glossy black with a hint of blue, it was quite evident that he already took a bath in his room before coming down, then he suddenly continued talking, "Breakfast?"

"Yes, Master, It's already prepared in the dining room and Young Master…" the butler said quite hesitantly, he himself is still quite anxious about his master, he may have been working for over two years now but he still feels quite uncomfortable knowing that Sasuke has a hobby of relieving duties to anyone who commits mistakes.

"What?" Sasuke said annoyingly, the raven never liked unnecessary conversations, he was not a social type of person.

"Well about the university you'd be attending, will you or shall I arrange everything for you?" the butler said, he was really nervous but his voice was able to hide that fact.

"You do it…" Sasuke said calmly before uttering more words, "The uniform, Schedule and other necessities, you do all of it…"

"Of course Young Master…" the butler said as he followed the young raven towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Thanks a lot dude!" a young blond shouted in front of the dormitory to the person next to him.<p>

"Naruto…" Neji sighed, "Please refrain from attracting too much attention, it's a bit…" Neji stared at Naruto while thinking of how to say what's in his mind in a manner that would not hurt the blond, "..well you see… it's a bit embarassing"

"Oh sorry Neji, It's just that Im really glad to be able to make friends in such a short of period of time… and Im also glad that you helped me deliver my letter to my parents…" Naruto said as he grinned happily making Neji sigh was more time.

_Well, If his that happy, I guess there's no way of stopping him_, Neji thought to himself before saying something again, "Well, I guess its fin-" but he was immediately interrupted by a loud shout from the door of the dormitory.

"Neji!" a brown haired guy, which was not wearing any upper garments, shouted while waving his hands high in the air.

"Not again…" Neji did a facepalm feeling that his surroundings doesn't match his personality; Neji was not a person that enjoys companionship though he doesn't hate it either, he simply prefers to be in a more quiet environment, but everything was in opposite, "Naruto… that guy over there would be staying in this dormitory as well…" before Neji could point his finger to that guy, he was surprised to see that the guy was already in front of Naruto.

"Hey, Hey, Hey… you must be the new guy I heard about…" the brown haired guy said while shaking Naruto's hand repeatedly.

"Uhmmm… I guess" Naruto chuckled nervously thinking that the guy was too straightforward, a bit too noisy, a very hyper-active, though Naruto himself did not realize that he was also describing himself; Naruto tried to pull his hands because they were getting numb from too much hand shake that he received from the brunet.

"Kiba, please stop giving a Naruto a hard time!" Neji said seriously which made the brunet take a step back away from Naruto, "You see, he's still not familiar with the things here… and Kiba-" he was again interrupted buy the brunet that made him more annoyed.

"Bummer!" Kiba said while pouting, he was as tall as Naruto, his hair was brown and a bit messy but it suited him well, it made his face looks more good-looking; he was also shirtless so people walking outside the street could see him, the fact was Kiba had an outstanding body, it was really hot where one can drool just looking at it, it had a perfect curve, not too masculine yet not too feminine, it was a really sexy view, but he didn't really care about it, "I was just greeting him and-" Kiba suddenly stopped from a glare he felt that sent shivers throughout his body.

"WOULD. YOU. PLEASE. STOP. INTERRUPTING ME!" Neji said out loud, it was not in an angry voice but rather more of an annoyed voice, "AND DO YOU MIND NOT SHOWING YOUR BODY! WEAR A SHIRT!" Neji suddenly stopped realizing that he just burst out his annoyance.

"Ne-Neji?" Naruto said weakly, he was first shocked from a sudden greeting from Kiba and now he's more shocked to see Neji acting like that and not even a week has passed, "Are you alright?"

Neji breathed deeply was the only answer Naruto got but he felt a sudden pull towards his arm, "Don't worry about him, he gets like that from time to time, you'll get used to it…" Kiba whispered hoping that Neji wouldn't hear it.

"You two… do you mind if we go inside now, we're creating too much commotion here in the public…" Neji said still trying to calm down, he walked until he reached the door to the dormitory before turning back and giving a 'Im gonna kill you later' glare at Kiba.

"Hehehe… I better get dressed now before he really get pissed off…" Kiba said while faking a laugh and scratching the back of his head while walking towards the entrance of their dormitory; Naruto followed him not saying anything, still finding the situation unfamiliar.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me why the hell did you not wear any clothes this morning?" Neji said while tapping his index finger on the dining table while waiting for the brunet's answer.<p>

"Well, It's hot in here!" Kiba complained, this time he was speaking a straight-forward manner again, "And the reason I was outside was because I was waiting for you; I just arrived here but no one came to greet me!"

"Hmmm…" Neji said as he placed his right hand on Kiba's hair and started to mess it up more before giving a weak chuckle, "Fine… But next time, you should call before coming here… And don't show that body to anyone but me, OK?"

"B-But you already know the day of my arrival, I was already staying here last year so you should atleast try to be more hospitable to me since I chose this place again…" Kiba said shyly while blushing a bit, "And Im sorry for not wearing any shirt..." Kiba just blushed more.

"Fine-Fine… Sorry for shouting at you this morning… but-" Neji stood up a bit a placed his lips on Kiba's forehead, "-you should try to be more honest to yourself, you chose this dormitory since Im here right?" Neji said teasingly as he went back to his chair.

"Wh-What did you just did?" Kiba blushed more, he didn't expect for Neji to suddenly kiss him, "What if that new guy saw us?" Kiba said as he turned around the room making sure that the blond wasn't there.

"He's unpacking most of his stuffs since he arrived here yesterday evening…" Neji smiled at the fact that the brunet was blushing which made him more adorable, "And also, I guess he wouldn't mind our relationship, He's a good kid you know…"

"Alright… If you say so…" Kiba said softly before hearing the door open and revealing the blond.

"Good Afternoon eve…" Naruto said excitedly before it became softer, "…rybody?" Naruto said unsure of how to react, "Isn't already lunch time, where are the others? They should gather here in the dining room, I still need to introduce myself…"

"Hahahaha!" Kiba laughed out-loud and after he stopped laughing he utter something to the guy sitting beside him, "Neji, haven't you told him yet?"

"Naruto, well you see… this dormitory has 5 students last year and me making six people, but the three students already graduated and the other one quitted the university due to financial problems…" Neji said calmly hoping that Naruto wouldn't mind that there are few people in this dorm, "…and also, there is also another student, but he comes rarely since he travels a lot with his professor…"

"WHAT!" Naruto said surprised, "…you mean only me, you and Kiba would be staying here?"

"Exactly!" Kiba grinned energetically before continuing, "So, we better get along to make this place livelier, OK?"

"Oh… Naruto I almost forgot, I'd be giving you the details of the university you'd be attending…" Neji said before tugging Kiba's arm, "This is guy is gonna tell you all about it…"

"Hehehe… Yup! It seems will be attending the same university… but Im already a second year and you're…" Kiba said as he pondered something and tried to stare at Neji hoping that Neji would answer what he was thinking.

"Well, Naruto, it seems Kiba has already read your profile and he was wondering why you're just a first year student even though you're on the same age…" Neji said hoping to satisfy Kiba's question.

"Well, you see… Last year I wasn't allowed by my parents last year so I only stayed home and helped them out in the farm… but this year…" Naruto said with mixed emotions not knowing which emotion should he use but his thought was stopped by a sudden reaction from the brunet.

"I see, so this year they finally let you attend a university right?" Kiba said assumingly thinking that he was correct with his thoughts.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought of something, _Sorry for lying to you guys…, _then he muttered, "Yup! Good thing they allowed me this year to study here in the city…" Naruto felt really irritated with himself for lying, he didn't like those kind of things, but he had no choice since if he did say the truth, Neji or Kiba would ask him to leave and force him to go back to his parents.

"Good then, now I guess we shouldn't make the food wait right?" Neji said still using his calm and stoic voice.

"Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Woohooo! Naruto, did you know that Neji graduated from a Culinary College? The food that he makes are the best! And now his studying to master baking sweets and cakes" Kiba said eagerly as he showed Naruto to another chair in-front of him wherein the blond complied and sat down in it and waited for lunch to be served.

* * *

><p>"Young Master, are you sure?" the butler said as he watched Sasuke finished his dinner, "I could personally find-"<p>

"I said NO and that's final, understood!" Sasuke said quite displeased, "I don't want more maid nor butlers, one is fine unless you want to retire?"

"Absolutely 'No' sir, Im just worried that this place is quite huge keeping it in shape would be a bit-" the butler said as he argue in a proper manner trying not to make his master more displeased than he already is.

"Then FINE! Go get one… as long as that person know the rules of this house, Im fine, now stop disturbing me before I guess really pissed off…" Sasuke said annoyed, he was not really easily displeased like this, but because of the fact that he suddenly remember what his father said the day he left, it made him more moody than usual, _Why is brother the one who is always right, damn it!, _Sasuke thought to himself.

The butler realized this and calmly asked Sasuke, "Young Master, will you be sleeping after this?" the butler just stare at his master for a while before receiving an answer.

"Yes…" Sasuke said trying to hide his anger towards his brother.

"I'll prepare the bed now, If you may excuse me…" the butler left the dining room and head towards the master bedroom and started to fix it before his master returns to that room.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what they'll do?" a blond lying on his bed repeatedly said to himself as he stared at the ceiling of his room, "I wonder what they'll do?" Naruto was having a problem, he felt really guilty leaving his hometown like that and just sending a letter; He doesn't know what his parents reply would be or if they would even reply, he kept thinking over and over until he didn't realize that he was already falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>A strong pound on the door was repeatedly heard that it woke Naruto up and opened his door, "What is it Kiba?" Naruto was not in the mood since he wasn't ablt to sleep properly<p>

"Hehehe, well you should go down now since Neji told me he won't be preparing breakfast if we are not complete in the dining room…" Kiba said with a hint of asking forgiveness for bothering Naruto so early in the morning, "Well, you see, Im really really hungry already so if you could go down now so I can eat? Pretty Please…" Kiba begged using puppy eyes which made Naruto forget his annoyance to the brunet that woke him up.

"Fine-Fine… I'll go get ready…" Naruto said lazily, he's body was still begging for some sleep but realizing that Kiba won't stop pestering him, he simply decided to go and eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Yahooo! This-This food! It tastes so Damn Good!" Kiba said as he kept putting food in his mouth as if tomorrow he won't be able to eat anything anymore.<p>

"Kiba! Have some manners!" Neji shouted feeling ashamed of how ridiculous Kiba was acting, "Naruto please forgi-" Neji's eyes was shit open and felt something explode inside him, he realize this was going to be a messy year, even more messier when there were still more people staying in the dormitory. He has sudden shiver as he thought if the other student, named Lee, who often travels around the world with his professor, name Gai, would suddenly go back to the dormitory, he knew there would be chaos of too much energy in the dormitory.

"Your fucking right Kiba! This is awesome, this is much better than yesterday's lunch or dinner!" Naruto was also eating quickly as if he was in a rush, he really enjoyed the food today and it made him forget his trouble with his parents.

"You two are almost the same, I can't believe I have to be together with the both of you" Neji simply sighed as he remember something important, "I forgot Naruto, I just received a letter this morning, It was a reply from the message we sent yesterday to your parents, It seems they quickly replied…" he then placed the letter in front of Naruto

Naruto suddenly stopped eating and immediately took grabbed of the letter, his heart was throbbing very fast, he was quite nervous on how his parents are gonna react to his decision of studying in a university; he gulped down and opened it, it seems he was in a world of his own, Kiba was still eating while Neji was sipping a cup of coffee both not looking at him. He then took the courage and open the letter, he breathed deeply before reading it…

"Eh-Ah-Oh… ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted the last word and gave a punch in the air, he was really happy though Kiba and Neji seemed to not know the reason, "Guys, you keep on eating, Im done now, thanks for the great meal" Naruto said in a hurry then rushed outside the dining room and went back to his room to reply to his parents message:

_Dear mom and dad, September 24_

_Thank you so much for your letter, it filled me with hope for the future. If you could only support me a little more, especially if you left out the curse words, I would be one happy camper. School starts next week, and I am excited to begin. Write to you later!_

_Excitedly yours,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

After he wrote the letter, Naruto was smiling happily, it seems that his parents agreed to his decisions even though some parts of the letters was scolding him of his sudden decision and how his parents was quite upset, but still, the blond was so happy, atleast his parents is now letting him attend the university and he won't be feeling any guilt anymore. Naruto was so glad and hoped that everything will work out fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, sorry for the sudden side story of Neji-Kiba pairing, it was too sudden that I was shocked that I was writing something like that… Anyway, hope you like this, I tried my best making it short, though I failed… I hope to update as soon as possible… Thank you to those who read this…<strong>

**Anyway, This is still a SASUNARU FANFIC with some other pairings just to kill some time... hehehe... if you don't like it, Im sorry; If you do like it, thank you very much... the fact is Im not a fan of other pairings, only SASUNARU, but trying something else wouldn't ne half bad right?**

**And also, I still have problems with my vocabulary and grammar, thanks to comment that said that he/she likes my vocabulary... It made me feel more comfortable writing... thank you very much ^.^**


	3. Energetically Yours

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Oh Yeah! Here goes chapter 3… Hope you will still like it…**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**Hmmm… I feel like ranting some more, but Im actually not in the mood today, but still Im going to write chapter 3 since I cannot slack off because I f I do it once, I will keep on doing it afterwards…**

**I received one comment… I still feel so loved right now… Im not gonna ask for more but Im just gonna tell you that comments and suggestions make me feel really happy…**

**I just edited my profile by adding some things people might want to know about me, well, I feel like nobody really reads those, but still, I want to tell people that I edited it… And Im craving for some chocolates! Im so gonna add some chocolates in this chapter..**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her/his permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter III: Energetically yours (October 5)**

* * *

><p>"Sir, are we going now" a female maid wearing a casual maid outfit with raffles in it asked.<p>

"Hmmm…" the raven said stoically as he searched the room for something he was looking for.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" the maid asked once again, she was the only maid in the house, she was hired by the butler together with the driver. She has already been told the rules by the butler such as Sasuke doesn't want to be disturbed most of the time.

"Where is he-" Sasuke said but was cut off by some footsteps from one of the other rooms.

"Young Master, are you looking for me?" the butler said realizing that Sasuke was looking for him.

"How am I supposed to attend the university?" Sasuke said annoyingly, the butler never told Sasuke that he also now had a personal driver that was just recently hired.

"Oh! Im sorry for not informing you-" the butler bowed his head asking for apology as he continued, "together with the new maid, I've also hired a driver for you to take you to and from the university…"

"Hmmm… fine, then I should go now" Sasuke said as walked towards the front door as the maid opened it for him and butler following him to the car waiting outside while carrying his master's belongings.

* * *

><p>"AWESOME!" a blond wearing the prescribed uniform which is an all white attire shouted while staring the Building he will be studying at, "It's so huge, unlike the schools from where I came from, this totally enormous!"<p>

"Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Kiba said while looking around hoping that none of the people that knew him sees him together with Naruto, "You're embarrassing me, what if someone I know sees me and thinks Im a lunatic as well?"

"Why?" Naruto said not knowing what Kiba really meant before a while he realized it, "Hey! Im not a lunatic! It's just that… well…" Naruto blushed and chuckled a bit, "Im really excited and Im really really happy…"

Kiba sighed realizing that he can't do about Naruto's happiness, "We should enter now, I've already told you where your classroom is right?"

"Yeah! Don't' want to be late for my first day… See you later at the dormitory!" Naruto said as he dashed towards the building and entered it leaving Kiba on his own.

"Damn, I suddenly remembered my first day here…" Kiba just laughed as he walked towards the entrance while he tried to remember how similar to Naruto's reaction was his on his first day.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning everybody!" Naruto's voice said out loud as he entered the classroom door and afterwards most of the people inside the classroom, stared at him quietly, <em>Did I do something wrong?,<em> Naruto thought to himself deeply but was interrupted by a sudden tap on his shoulder that made him jolt out a bit in shock.

"Hehehe, aren't we an energetic one?" a lady with pink hair said while smiling at Naruto.

"Oh… sorry… Im Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you… errr" Naruto said but was cut off when another girl jumped from the girl with pink haired and took his hands to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Im the prettiest Doctor to be- Ino Yamanaka…" The female with a lighter shade of blond said as she winked at Naruto while she kept on shaking his hands.

"Prettiest? Tsk tsk… stop dreaming Ino-PIG!" the female pink haired student said as she fliiped her hair before turning back to Naruto, "Im Sakura… Haruno Sakura, please forgive Ino's rudeness…"

"Who's rude? Forehead girl!" Ino said in a teasing voice and she stared at Sakura, whom stared back as well.

Naruto laughed loudly realizing that University students aren't half-bad, actually, he thought that it was fun, "Well… nice to meet the both of you pretty ladies"

Sakura and Ino both stopped staring at each other and turned their faces towards Naruto and blushed together realizing that the young male blond told them that they were pretty.

"Hmmm… quite early for flirting don't you think… How troublesome…" a guy with a lazy expression said as he sat down on one of the vacant chairs, "Shikamaru Nara by the way…"

"Hi there, nice to meet you Shikamaru…" Naruto said happily, he was very glad that he was already making friends with some of the students.

"We're not flirting Shika!" Ino said quite annoyed at the lazy students.

Naruto suddenly had a weird expression, he suddenly realized if city people give nicknames and insult others on their first meeting, which Sakura realized and answered immediately.

"Oh, the three of us had been friends since highschool, and we all decided to become doctors…" she smiled then continued while Shikamaru and Ino are arguing, "Im Sakura like I told you a moment ago, Im an honor student where the three of us studied highschool; while Ino won local and school beauty contests, but she has a tendency of letting it get to her head…" she laughed before continuing, "And Shikamaru barely passed to attend this school…"

Naruto immediately asked a question, "Is he not that intelligent" Naruto was not confident as well since he too barely passed the entrance examination to that university.

"Well… actually he's a genius, it's just that he usually answers only half of the questions and leaves the other blanks…" Sakura said smiling.

"Awesome…" he stared at Shikamaru and turning to back to Sakura, "Well, Im actually from the farm on the country side" Naruto said quite lowly, it is not because he was ashamed of where he came from, but rather he had heard that city people tends to treat countryside people like him differently; but the reaction made by Sakura made him a lot comfortable suddenly.

"Oh… really, I've always wanted to go to the country side, they said that the air breeze is fresh and there are lots of trees unlike the city and also…" Sakura said excitedly but stopped when Ino suddenly pulled her arms.

"You two, Sakura and Naruto… did you know, the younger Uchiha is going to be our classmate, I saw it while reading the class list…" Ino said energetically, she was already blushing just from the thought of it.

"REALLY! GYAHHH!" Sakura screamed that once again, made the whole class stopped what they're doing and looked at her, "I can't believe it… This is heaven!"

"Uchiha? Is he someone famous?" Naruto said cluelessly, they had televisions at where he came from, but he never liked watching too much of it.

"Uchiha Sasuke-" Shikamaru said lazingly not trying to budge from where he was sitting and continued to answer Naruto's question, "His the son of the Head of Uchiha Financing, a large corporation."

"Whoahh! So he's rich?" Naruto said as he got curious at the rich person that is soon to be his classmate.

But hearing they're conversation, Ino suddenly butted in and told Naruto more about Sasuke, "Yeah! And also he's very handsome, and the same age as us, he already completed one college degree in business, and now he's pursuing to become a doctor…"

Naruto was about to ask something due to his curiosity but stopped as he heard one of his female classmate shouted when the door opened.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!" the girl near the door shouted outloud, then the other girls suddenly ran towards the black haired raven who looked annoyed at all the attention he was getting.

"Do you mind letting me pass through?" Sasuke said irritatedly but using his dreamy voice that only made the other girls fall for him more.

"First day of class and its already a chaos… how troublesome…" Shikamaru said and sighed afterwards.

"He's so dreamy!" Sakura said as he tugged Ino's arm inviting her to introduce themselves to the young Uchiha, "Let's say hello to him Ino…"

"No way!" Ino said which made Sakura shocked and Naruto look at the female blond, "If we blend together with those people, we will never be noticed by Sasuke, what we have to do is try a different strategy…" Ino said confidently.

"Wow, when did you start using your brain Ino-PIG, for once you are right…" Sakura said both amazed and annoyed on how Ino's brain processes.

Naruto simply chuckled as he looked at Sakura and Ino both having an argument and thought that he was lucky to make friends with such people, he then moved his eyes to stare at the black haired raven who sat with an emotionless face surrounded by most of the girls in the classroom.

All of the sudden Sasuke stared right back at Naruto and their eyes met, Sasuke then gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow that was quite insulting. Naruto saw that and his blood boiled in anger, he then concluded that the young Uchiha was nothing but an arrogant person.

The bell suddenly rang hinting that it would be the start of the class.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! I failed the first surprised test!" Naruto ranted while in the dining room of his dormitory, "Who the heck gives a surprised test on the first day of class, I haven't even learned anything yet!"<p>

Kiba only laughed with a hint of sarcasm, "Well don't worry it's just the first test, there will be more-" he then chuckled before uttering to complete his sentence, "there will be more test you'd fail" and then laughed again.

"Hmmm… Isn't that you yourself has many failed test Kiba?" Neji said teasingly to Kiba, "Well, Naruto, this just the beginning, you should try better next time…" He said trying to comfort the blond while he placed the foods he had just cooked on the table.

"It was supposed to be fine, well Ino failed as well, but Sakura got quite a high score, Shikamaru barely passed but because he slept in the middle of the test…" Naruto said trying remember his other classmates' score on the test.

"Naruto, it seems you have some interesting friends" Neji said which Kiba agreed while eating his steak.

"But one person made me mad and frustrated because I fail!" Naruto said before taking a bite from the steak and continued, "It was Sasu- Uhic… Well, I forgot his name… but he was really arrogant!"

Neji sipped a drink before asking, "Why is that?"

"When the results were given, that guy got a perfect score, he looked at me and smirked! If I hadn't knew better, he was rubbing it on my face that he got a perfect score…" Naruto said before taking a deep breath and continued to eat.

"Well… just make sure you do better next time Naruto…" Neji said with a mature voice, which made Naruto realized how mature Neji is and how concerned he was with the students staying at his family owned dormitory.

* * *

><p>Naruto was already finished taking a bath and is already wearing his pajama and about to tucked himself to bed when he remembered something, he went to his bag and took a paper and pen and started to write to his parents:<p>

_Dear mom and dad, October 5_

_School is going great, it is a little hard but I promise to study hard and try my best. One student in my class is very arrogant. I do not remember his name, and he is like top in the class. I swear that he will not surpass me; I will become top in class and pass with excellence! Write back!_

_Energetically yours,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

After writing, he left the letter on his table planning to send it tomorrow and went back to sleep while he kept on thinking the black haired raven he was annoyed at.

* * *

><p>A low knocking on the door on Neji's door made Neji stand up and opened it and saw Kiba, "Kiba what do you need, Im about to sleep…" Neji said confused not knowing why Kiba was in his doorstep.<p>

"Well, the whole summer I wasn't with you… and when I came back I couldn't find the right time… so tonight… I want us to…" Kiba said blushing, he was really sexually frustrated and this time he couldn't help himself anymore.

"Hmmm…" Neji made a facepalm then turn around and about to close the door.

Kiba stopped him from closing the door and asked, "Why, don't you want to do it?"

"Friday…" Neji said while looking Kiba straight in the eyes, "so that there would be no classes the day after… not only you felt that way, also I missed you as well… so If we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it throughout the whole night…" he then closed the door after telling Kiba to go back to his room.

Kiba just stared at the closed door of Neji's room, still quite shocked from what he heard, he then blushed into a deep red, imagining what would happen on Friday night as he walked back towards his room…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, about the NejiKiba relationship, But I would be needing it on the later chapters to make the SasuNaru part more exciting…<strong>

**Next chapter is about the frustrated and depressed Naruto… hahaha, I think…**

**Anyway, there would be less university scene since it hard since Im pretty sure the education system in my country are different from yours, so you might get confused.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: NOTES: this is how university in my country so this is how I based Naruto's university life**

**Dormitories are outside the school, just few blocks away…**

**University only consists of 3-4hours of classes…**

**There are no canteens inside the university…**

**University still has its own library…**


	4. Confusedly Yours

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Tadaa! Chapter 4 is now under construction, thank you for the comments… I will try my best to keep up the good work… Anyway, It is still so early in the morning, I woke up too early but I guess I should do chapter 4 rather than go back to sleep again.**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**By the way, I think I've noticed that there are so many wrong spelling or missing words… Im really sorry for that, Im not that well skilled in typing that is why sometimes a miss a letter or the whole word itself…**

**I got a comment on chapter 3, and I felt really honor since she praised me… I will try my best but thinking about it, I hope that later chapters will be better… I only hope for that…**

**And NOTE: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS!**** Does anyone hate explicit scenes or scenes with lemons? Because I would be putting some probably on this or next chapters and later chapters as well… I want to be considerate to the readers so Im asking about it…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter IV: Confusedly yours (October 14)**

* * *

><p>"You can do it Naruto-kun… You just have to try more…" the pink haired student said with enthusiasm as she patted the back of a male blond.<p>

"No need to be so gloomy… Why don't you act more like me…" a blond female student said giddily as she flipped her hair on the other side, but suddenly felt a chill on her body when Sakura glared at her.

"Ino, you're both on the same situation, you also need to study more as well…" Sakura said both annoyed and concerned for her friend.

"It's only been less than two weeks… and I failed almost all my pre-assessment test…" Naruto said with a gloomy voice holding one of his recent test paper that had a marked of a failing grade.

"I guess for now you should take it easy… besides, pre-assessment test are not even recorded, they are just there to test what you already know…" Ino said calmly as she looked at her own test result which also had a failing mark, "It's alright to fail this… I guess…"

"Ino! Those assessments are important, they are like a syllabus of the entire lesson for a whole semester… If you find it hard, then you'll find the real tests harder!" Sakura said as a reply to what Ino had mentioned.

"What!" Naruto and Ino said together out-loud but no one cared, the whole class was actually noisy, some are chatting, some are sleeping and some are surrounding Sasuke; it is because their professor allowed them to have his class as a free time.

"Then if I failed this… you mean… Im going to fail the whole year?" Naruto said nervously as he stared at Sakura hoping she would deliver good news.

"Well, most likely… but both of you still has a chance… try changing your study habits and maybe you'd be able to pass the real tests…" Sakura said hoping that Naruto and Ino won't feel down.

"I-I can't fail… No way…" Ino said with frustration on her voice, "…what will Sasuke think of me?"

Sakura suddenly gave an annoyed stare at Ino, "Is that all you ever think about?"

Ino replied by staring at Sakura as well, "If we get together, won't I be rich, then becoming a doctor is pointless…"

"What's so cool about that guy anyway, why do girls and even some guys fall for such a prick?" Naruto said wondering before staring at Shikamaru who was sitting beside him looking through the window, "What do you think Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome… There's nothing special in him…" Shikamaru said lazily before yawning.

"A Prick?" Ino asked in a sarcastic manner at Naruto, "Because you're males! Unlike us women, we can feel his pheromone and sex appeal…" Ino continued and giggled as he looked at the raven who was ignoring all the attention he got from all the other girls and some guys who was praising him or asking him different questions.

Naruto followed Ino gaze and left his eye landing on the raven as well, _His not that special aside from him being arrogant and annoying_, but his thought was cut off when he realized that the raven was staring also at him and their eyes met once again; Naruto blushed and looked at his table immediately and thought, _Well I guess he's a bit cute and smart_, He then blushed a bit which Sakura noticed immediately.

"Are you feeling alright? Wanna go to the infirmary?" Sakura said concerned which Naruto immediately declined.

Suddenly everybody became quiet and Naruto and the rest noticed this and realized that Sasuke was the sole reason, he stood up and was walking towards them.

"Oh my god! I think he's going to meet me!" Ino said excitedly but softly, allowing only Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru to hear her, but he gasped when Sasuke stood up beside the table Naruto was sitting, "H-Hi Sasuke…" Ino said shakingly which was obvious that she was nervous, but to her dismay, Sasuke did not even look at her.

The whole class was staring at the scene quietly, eyes gaze upon Sasuke or Naruto.

Sasuke slowly placed his hands on top of Naruo's hair and messed it up, "Nice hair, it's blond…" Sasuke then smirked as he watched Naruto blushed before uttering something else, "Dobe…" the raven then left to go back to his chair and after that everybody kept on whispering to the person next to them while some returned to their business and so as the people surrounding Sasuke that started to ask him what he just did.

Naruto was still blushing but it was due to anger, "Dobe? Damn him! We're not even friends, more or less know me, how the fuck can he call me Dobe!" Naruto complained but he soon realized that only Shikamaru was listening to him; the two other girls are now in their own respective worlds.

Ino started to tear up and begun holding hair and look at it over and over, strand by strand, "Bu-but… Im also a blond aren't I!" Ino complained to herself.

"Traitor! Here I am comforting you about your grades but you never even told me that you were friends with Sasuke" Sakura said angrily at Naruto.

"But I just told you, I don't know him!" Naruto said quite distressed, he was in a panic to defend himself from the angry pink haired girl; deep inside, he was blaming the young Uchiha.

"That's enough…" Shikamaru said, "There is a new opened cake shop near here, wanna go there after class?"

"Hey I saw that my way here, sure I'll go…" Ino said hastily and she immediately forgot her problem about her blond hair.

"I'll go as well… and Naruto-" Sakura said as he stared at Naruto, "fine… I'll believe you… but it was awesome that Sasuke talked to you…"

Ino agreed, "Yes, I know right, Naruto is so lucky, Sasuke doesn't even talk to anyone and only speaks if the professor would ask him a question…"

Naruto was quite relieved that the subject has moved back again to how the girls find Sasuke attractive, he was then tapped at the back by Shikamaru and whispered something, "You owe me one for saving you… such a drag to have that Uchiha kid as a classmate…"

* * *

><p>"Mmmm… Neji, today is Friday… well… uhmmm…" Kiba asked energetically at first but became lower and suddenly blushed at his final words.<p>

Neji just smiled back at the brunet who was sitting on his lap, he found it comfortable that they were in an obscene position, "I know the day today and I always keep my promises, Im watching the news, if you don't mind…"

Kiba pouted and left Neji's lap and went instead to the other chair in the dormitory lounge, "Fine! When is dinner ready? Im hungry!" Kiba's voice returned to his usual self but stopped his complaining when they heard something in the front door.

"Im back" and after it was heard, Naruto entered the dorm lounge and sat on the other chairs.

"Welcome back…" Neji said in a monotonous voice not looking at the blond as he watched the news.

Naruto saw this and looked at what Neji was watching, slowly, he recognized something and blurted out something, "I know that! Uchiha financing… I didn't realize it was famous…" Naruto kept staring at the news and uttered more, "I thought it was just any other normal business…"

"Of course you know that… And to tell you it is not any other normal business…" Kiba corrected.

"Why are you acting such? Haven't you know this from where you came from?" Neji asked quite curious from Naruto's sudden reaction.

"Well… I actually didn't knew about Uchiha Financing until I became classmate with Sasuke…" Naruto said quite ashamed that he was a bit ignorant on stuffs that was common knowledge to other people, "…but I still don't like that guy… He's a prick! Calling me dobe out of nowhere…"

Kiba and Neji was both surprised at what they heard, "I heard that the younger Uchiha would be studying in our university but I never thought that he would be your friend…" Kiba replied, "Don't you know that 40% of money circulating in our country are handled by Uchiha Financing?"

"He's not my friend! And are you serious about his company!" Naruto said shocked, "so he is super duper ruper kuper rich?"

"You bet!" Kiba said still amazed that Naruto had such a classmate.

Neji stood up and went to the kitchen probably to cook their dinner and left the two chatting about the younger Uchiha.

* * *

><p>The dinner was already finished, though Kiba was still asking and begging for some more, Naruto was about to go back to his room when Neji uttered something, "Naruto, I almost forgot, I received a mail from your parents…"<p>

Naruto took the letter and opened it then sat down again on the chair on the dining room, he felt there were more than letters inside and recognized it was money with a note saying 'goodluck and do your best, here are some living expenses', Naruto was quite happy that his parents are concerned for him but it only made him more frustrated since his grades are all failing marks.

"Uhmmm… Im gonna go back now to my room" Naruto said as he sighed and went back towards his room.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke, <em>Naruto kept thinking about Sasuke and how Sasuke was above him on all aspects; he then went to his study table and begun writing a letter to his parents due to his frustration and dilemma:

_Dear mom and dad, October 14_

_This is not going well. I am failing all my class, and that prick is still top of the class. I found out his name is Uchiha Sasuke, and he is this supposedly rich person. All the girls fall at his feet for him, and even some of the guys. I mean what is it about him that makes people just fall for him. I know he is cute, and athletic, and smart, and…did I just write that? Ugh, I am frustrated, write me please?_

_Confusedly yours,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon, skip this scene if you don't like<strong>

Kiba was now inside Neji's room lying on his bed, Neji was currently wearing only his boxers while Kiba himself was still fully clothed.

"Tomorrow there'd be no classes so prepare yourself tonight…" Neji said quite pleased at the blushing Kiba, "And Naruto is probably asleep by now…"

"Uhmmm… o-ok…" was the only thing that Kiba was able to mutter.

Neji then moved closer to Kiba and kissed his lips, he then bit the lower part making Kiba fist Neji's hair and moan a bit. Neji pulled out of the kiss and stared at the brunet, "I'll take it off now…", Neji said slowly removed Kiba shirt, then to his pants and finally the boxers; Neji stared at the naked brunet, admiring his body.

Kiba was blushing very red now, he had forgotten how to make love and now he is doing it again, "Neji… you see… well…" Kiba was really nervous, his heart was throbbing fast.

Neji neared Kiba's ears and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle…" He then nibbled on Kiba ear and that made the brunet moan some more.

Neji then slowly place his right hand and placed it on Kiba collar bone, it then moved slowly downwards until it reached his thigh, he then caressed it carefully giving shiver to Kiba's whole body, but before Kiba could even speak, he felt a sudden urge of pain when Neji suddenly bit one of Kiba's nipple while his other hand was pressing and twisting the other nipple.

"I-I… it hurts…" Kiba whispered quite lowly but audible enough for Neji to hear.

"Hmmm…" Neji then let go of the other nipple he was biting and said something, "It doesn't really hurt right, actually it feels good… try saying it feels good…" he then licked the neglected nipple as he waited for Kiba's reaction

"go-good… yes, feels go-good…" Kiba said, his mind was really confused from the feeling of pain and pleasure at the same time.

"You really are adorable…" he then let go of both nipples that had turned bright red from the attention he had given them, he smirked and started to give Kiba kisses on his neck leaving kiss marks all over it, "You're a good boy right? If you are, I'll take good care of you…"

Kiba was still in a trance that he himself doesn't realize what he was saying, "Y-yes… Kiba is a good boy… Neji… ple-please… take care of me…"

Neji smiled, he found it really adorable that Kiba would act like this only in front of him, and Kiba was his and no one else's; he then said, "Sure, anything you ask my Kiba…" at that he moved his three fingers towards Kiba's mouth and asked him to lick it, which Kiba gladly did.

Kiba slowly licked all three fingers inside his mouth, he sucked it as well hoping that it would please Neji.

Neji then returned into kissing Kiba body leaving different kiss and bite mark all over it while his other hand caressed Kiba's nipple; he then removed his fingers from the brunet's mouth and pressed a single finger inside the brunet's entrance that made Kiba moan.

"It's quite tight…" Neji hissed he then entered another finger and tried to spread Kiba's back part, he kept on looking at Kiba reaction, which was moaning and closed eyes due to pleasure.

"Open your eyes…" Neji muttered as he stopped moving his two fingers inside the brunet.

"Mmmm… b-but…" Kiba had a feeling of loss inside him and had no choice but to open his eyes which revealed a smirking Neji which eyes are filled with lust, he then felt again his ass being stretched and moaned some more, Neji continued this until he felt that the brunet was ready for more.

Neji then decided that Kiba was ready so he entered the third finger which then made Kiba cry in either pain or pleasure, Neji thrusted it some more as he kissed the tears that was falling on Kiba cheeks, after some thrust, Kiba came, "Such lewd body, did you really want me that bad?" Neji said.

"Y-Yes… I want… N-Neji…" Kiba said using a pouting voice.

Neji kept thrusting using his fingers and he suddenly licked the tip of Kiba's cock, "You just came but you're already this hard again?" Neji suddenly swallowed Kiba's whole length which made the brunet grab the bed sheets and fist it hard, Neji kept on sucking it while his three fingers kept on thrusting the brunet.

"I-Im gonna again… Neji…" but Kiba stopped as he soon saw that Neji left his length and smiled at him, "I guess you're ready now…"

Neji removed last piece of his clothing and then placed his cock near Kiba's entrance, "Sorry, but your wet enough so a lube is pointless…" he then thrusted and took grabbed of Kiba legs and pushed it forward allowing him a better angle; Kiba was only moaning as Neji kept on thrusting slowly.

"Im-Im gonna… again…" Kiba said as he stuttered and came again when Neji hit the special nerve on Kiba's prostate.

"Hmmm… not even a minute has passed and you came again…" Neji stared at the brunet who was breathing deeply, "Don't worry, I'll let you come as much as you want" he then flipped the brunet on all fours and started thrusting some more, he felt that Kiba's entrance was now getting more and more soft.

"ah… ah, more…" Kiba muttered as Neji kept the pace faster and faster that made Kiba more dizzy as he felt so much pleasure.

***Time skip of two hours***

"N-Neji… ahh… I can't… seven times… ah… ahhh…" Kiba said, his body was now wet with a mixture of his cum together with his own and Neji's sweat.

"You say that… but aren't you the one riding me? You're moving on your own…" Neji smiled, he find this position his favorite where he would lie in bed and let Kiba ride him and move by himself, "seven times eh? I've only came once… you really are excited about this…" he then chuckled.

Kiba kept on moving his hips allowing Neji's cock to continuously enter his entrance and hit his prostate again and again, "Im gonna… again… Neji!" he then fell down as he cummed over Neji's body.

"Hmmm… I said I only came once… well, as long as you enjoyed it, it's fine…" Neji sigh and pulled his length out of Kiba's backside and placed him beside himself and stared at the sweaty and tired Kiba before placing a kiss on the brunet's forehead, "Sweetdreams" and after that, they both fell asleep.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, this is a SASUNARU fanfic… It's just that, Sasuke and Naruto is following a sequence of event so I had to put scenes like this… for now, Enjoy NejiKiba pairing… anyway… IM SO SORRY! Im not really good with lemonssex scenes/bed scenes/making love scenes… So if anyone has any suggestions on it, please tell me…**

**Im really sorry for Naruto to have such short scene in this chapter… I'll make up for it in the next chapter… I swear! Actually, I hope… what I say and what I do are always different… so let us just all hope that the chapter 5 will be more about Naruto…**

**And come on! Why is not allowing me to login, I wanna update now… If this is delayed, Im really sorry, Im really trying my best to login but I think the server is down… So let us just hope for the best…**


	5. Happily Yours

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Hiyaaa! I just posted chapter 4 a moment ago, but I was suppose to post it yesterday… anyway, Im posting two chapters a day today since I wasn't able to do It yesterday.**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**I also thought about getting someone to check my spelling… I seem to recognize I have lots of wrong spellings and missing words… I really need help…**

**Naruto would be the focus of this chapter… I hope no distractions today! Oh wait… about GAARA! I really wanna put him in my story, I just have to find an opening… If not, then I'll just put Gaara on my next story…**

**This Chapter would be awfully short since Im going shopping today on an air-conditioned mall! It's freaking hot here in the Philippines, I wanna go to Japan, but there is a radiation issue there, let us pray for my relative living in Japan and also to everyone there… maybe I should go to korea and meet all my K-POP idols… hahahaha… Why is Philippines so hot?**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter V: Happily yours (October 23)**

* * *

><p>"Good morning sir…" the young female maid said as he recognize Sasuke was going to the dining hall.<p>

"Morning…" Sasuke said stoically not even looking at the maid.

"Hmmm, Young Master, may I ask you something…" the butler said casually as he find something intriguing to the scene just a moment ago; Sasuke would usually snob anybody and will only talk to them when necessary but he found it weird that Sasuke replied to the maid's greeting and he has been like that for a while now.

"What is it?" Sasuke said still not looking at the people he was talking to, he sat down on the chair and begun to take a piece of bread from a plate that was served by the butler and slowly ate it.

"Has something good happen recently, it seems you are in a good mood for a while now…" the butler said with a voice filled with curiosity; the maid as well was listening to the conversation waiting for the answer of the young Uchiha.

"Probably…" he chuckled lowly then looked at the butler as he answered some more, "I think I found something interesting at the University…" the young Uchiha then returned to his meal leisurely as he waited for the maid to prepare his bath, since even though today is Sunday, he was going to the university for some unknown reason.

* * *

><p>"Wh-What happened to you Naruto? Are you alright, did you hit your head or something?" Kiba said as he forced himself not to laugh.<p>

"That's rude of you Kiba…" Neji scolded as he sighed thinking that Kiba needs to learn more mannerism.

Naruto was sitting in the dining room together with the two guys as they ate, but what made Kiba react such was due to the fact that Naruto was studying while eating breakfast, "Shut up Kiba, I'm trying to read here!"

"Kiba…" Neji sighed again, "Stop teasing Naruto, it's a good thing his studying more, we should support him…"

"Fine-Fine… Majority wins, I'll shut up…" Kiba said as he ate some pancakes Neji had prepared for them, "Oh by the way, why is Naruto going to the University, it's freaking Sunday men…"

"He was asked together with his friend by their professor to go back today to talk about something… am I right?" Neji said but quite unsure of the further details of why Naruto is going there.

Naruto closed the book, "Me and Ino are to go there since we two have the lowest grade among the class…" Naruto sighed, "I swear I'll study harder… I'm gonna pass whatever happens!" the blond's eyes was filled with determination and hope.

Neji smiled thinking that it is a good thing for Naruto to study harder and have more determination.

* * *

><p>"So if you don't pass this retest the other professors are giving you, you might want to reconsider changing course or university… You should be glad that the other professors are giving you a retest, so take it seriously…" a young man nag, he was Naruto's class homeroom professor, he's only about the age of 24 but he is already a professor, even some of the girls in other classes falls for him.<p>

"Of course Sir. Kabuto" Naruto said lowly, he has been sitting and listening to the young professor's nagging, Ino wasn't here yet and he was suffering alone, Naruto thought he'd hit Ino on the head if she comes due to his frustrations.

"but…" Kabuto said before he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto tilted his head a bit and he was about to ask a question, but his question was already answered by the professor.

"I'll let you pass, that would be easy for me to alter your grades…" Kabuto then slowly traced his hands from Naruto's shoulder, going down to his collar bone, then to his chest which slowly moved around looking for the blond's nipple.

Naruto just sat there frozen, he didn't know what to do, was his professor hitting on him; it was weird, he didn't like it at all, he then moaned when Kabuto foung his nipple and twist it a bit, he then realize this was wrong so he moved jolted backwards and shouted, "What the fucking hell you doing pervert? St-stay away from me!"

"Is that so?" Kabuto said while having an evil grin, he sat in a relax position waiting for Naruto to talk back again, "You are my type you know… someone who's energetic and feisty; it would be fun teaching you stuffs and making you moan…"

"That's disgusting, Im going to tell on you…" Naruto shouted back, there was no other people in the faculty since it was Sunday, and the reason Kabuto was there was because he got a special permission to talk to the two students, Naruto and Ino.

"No one will believe you… and if you don't agree with me, you might as well fail miserably and go back to the countryside…" the young professor then gave a weak chuckle, "…maybe we should talk this over? We might compromise ourselves with something we want right?" his voice was confident knowing that Naruto cannot decline.

_Damn, I can't fail… I can't let my dream to become a doctor vanish just like that because of a sick perverted professor, _Naruto had no choice so he returned to where he was sitting before he then saw that Kabuto smiled and then placed his hands on his chest again and started to twist and press his nipples; Naruto was having a red face right now due to embarrassment, pleasure he was feeling, and anger he felt towards the young professor.

"If you become my lover, I'd help you pass all the test even if you don't study, I'd steal the answer sheets for your sake or maybe alter your grades… what do you say? Nice deal eh?" Kabuto said as he played with the blond's chest.

"Uhh- bastard… I-I won't…" Naruto was having a hard time speaking due to the weird sensation he was feeling, Kabuto saw that so he let go to let Naruto speak his mind.

"Go ahead, what's your decision…" Kabuto asked sarcastically knowing that Naruto has no other choice.

_I should compromise something to prevent this, _"You'll stop…" Naruto said huskily, "You won't fail me if I pass all the retest next week…" Naruto stared at the young professor intensely hoping that he would agree, "…is that a deal?"

"Smart aren't we… sure, I'll stop trying to get you to become my lover if you pass all the retest…" Kabuto then fixed his glasses before continuing, "If you don't pass, then you'll do whatever I'll say…" Kabuto laughed again, "If you pass then you pass… If you fail, you'll still pass since If you fail you'd become my lover and I won't allow you to fail… you have a win-win situation…"

_Win-win situation my ass… If I become your lover, then that would be something bad, _he then muttered something, "Pervert, I'll prove to you that I can pass!" at first he thought that this professor was a great one, but seeing the true him, he is now disgusted with that professor.

* * *

><p>A black haired raven chuckled very softly, "Is that so… I won't let you have him…" he then gave a smirk; Sasuke was actually just outside the faculty room where Naruto and Kabuto were speaking to each other, he had heard everything. He stopped his thought when he heard loud footsteps and decided to hide.<p>

* * *

><p>"Remember our deal Naru-chan…" Kabuto said as he patted the blond's hand.<p>

"Remember, If I pass you'll leave m-" Naruto was cut off by a sudden loud noise of the door being opened.

"SORRY! I saw a cute boutique and I just had to look at the clothes they were selling…" Ino said as she panted then slowly walked to sit beside Naruto, "Sorry Naruto… Sorry Sir. Kabuto…"

"You're late Ms. Yamanaka, anyway, I've already told Mr. Uzumaki all of the important details… you just asked him about the retests… and I suggest you get a tutor…" Kabuto smiled which was directed at Naruto, he was confident that the male blond might still fail even with a tutor, even if he gets a tutor, it is impossible to pass all nine retest, and even if he failed only one, he would win the bet.

"Sakura? How about Sakura Haruno?" Ino suggested giddily not knowing the intensity of the situation before she arrived.

"Ms. Haruno… hmmm, she is second in the class… I'll ask her to tutor both of you…" Kabuto said pretending to be a concerned professor for the two students in front of him; Kabuto was quite nervous now, Sakura was very intelligent and it might give Naruto a chance to pass.

"Great!" Ino said while Naruto was still in a bad mood, Ino thought that it was because of her being late not knowing the real reason of Naruto's bad temper.

"Ok th-" Kabuto was cut off when the door opened again revealing a familiar face, which was a pale raven.

"Hmmm…" the raven gave an insulting smirk directed at Naruto, which made Naruto angrier than he already was, "I'll tutor Naruto, It seems much better since Ms. Haruno would find it difficult to tutor two people…" the raven said calmly.

"What are you doing here Mr. Uchiha... but you being the best student, maybe that would be nice…" Kabuto was getting pissed off, Naruto now has a higher chance of passing, but still he kept on thinking that Naruto might still fail one subject.

"Me… Me… Me! Naruto, you can have Sakura as a tutor and Sasuke will be the one to tutor me!" Ino said excitedly as her eyes sparkled with hope but was immediately destroyed, the female blond didn't even try to figure out why the raven was there when the fact was, he was not called to go there.

"I'll tutor Naruto, it is not applicable for two different genders to go together right? So it's better if I'd tutor Naruto…" Sasuke said confidently before looking back at Naruto with sarcasm while the female blond was in shock to her utter defeat.

"WHAT!" Naruto said as a protest, "why do I have to be tutored by an arrogant prick like him?" Naruto said annoyed and irritated.

"You don't want to fail right?" Sasuke said giving Naruto a reassuring look that he would pass if he would be the one to tutor him; he then looked at the professor that was a bit annoyed to the fact that Naruto has now an increased chance to pass.

"F-Fine… TEME!" Naruto blurted out realizing that he didn't want to fail and lose the bet, and allowing Sakura to tutor both him and Ino would be hard for the pink haired girl, so he had no choice but to accept Sasuke's offer; _Damn it, today is so fucking unlucky, first my professor is blackmailing me to a deal, then next is I have to be tutored by this arrogant bastard, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Don't worry if you listen to what I say, you'd definitely pass" Sasuke said directed at Naruto, "We'd start our lesson tomorrow after class at my house…"

"WHAT!" Naruto and Ino shouted but for different reasons, the male blond said it in protest while the female said it due to jealousy.

"Don't want to dobe?" Sasuke said insultingly

"Grrr…" Naruto was angry but he had no other choice, he had just to accept the help he is getting from the raven; Naruto thought that Sasuke just wanted to help and prevent him from failing, but unknown to him, Sasuke heard his and Kabuto's conversation and the raven is there to help him win the bet with his professor.

Sasuke just turned his back keeping with him the secret that he knew about the blond's and the young professor's bet.

Naruto was pouting annoyed then stood up and left together with Ino who was depressed at the moment, but before he left, he gave the professor a nasty glare, then went out tugging Ino with him.

No one was left in the faculty room now, only Kabuto himself, "Damn, I'll lose if this continues… I have to make him lose the bet…" he said while he moved his hand to remove his zipper and started jerking himself off and the room was filled his voice due to the self-service he gave himself while thinking of Naruto.

* * *

><p>It was already evening and dinner had ended, he kept evading the topic of what happened in the university and why he was pissed off when he came home, that is why after eating, he immediately left Kiba and neji and went back to his room; he simply decided to write a letter.<p>

While writing, he stopped, "I can't tell them that one of my professor is blackmailing me on a bet… I-I don't want them to worry…" he sighed then wrote the things that would not make his parents worry too much:

_Mom and dad, October 23_

_Remember that bastard I told you about? Well he actually offered to help tutor me in the subjects that I need, so in other words, all my classes…I did not want to accept, but I will not let my dream die! I am supposed to start the lessons tomorrow, so wish me luck!_

_Happily yours,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

He tried his best to sound or rather looked energetic and full of hope in the letter he made, but deeped inside he was angry and kept on cursing the young professor, "I'll pass… I'll definitely pass and I'll make you apologize for what you did…" with that, Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the sudden Kabuto appearance, I was thinking of using Kakashi, but then I realize… I don't like him… I am not a fan of anything related to Kakashi… maybe because the first fanfic I read had a negative impression on Kakashi and until now, I still have that in mind… so, Im sorry for that, but if you really want him, I guess I could try and put him somewhere in the story… And also, Kakashi wouldn't fit the description of an evil professor… and Orochimaru is just plain, EWWW… I don't like that guy…<strong>

**I told you… more Naruto scenes… actually, this chapter, revolved around Naruto… sorry I had to place something like a professor blackmailing a student scene here, I remembered my professor whom I slightly like… hahaha, but she's nice unlike the Kabuto in this chapter…**

**Next chapter? The tutorial, the pre-test and a Halloween party…**


	6. Your Greatly Happy Son: Tutorial

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**What a tiresome day… Yesterday I shop and shop and shop, and right now, I don't have any more money left, hmmmm, I wish it would rain money on my backyard… It is so sunny outside…**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**I don't know how story or author alerts work, but I constantly change previous chapters… You don't have to reread them, I just edit wrong grammars or spellings on them… Thank you for your consideration…**

**Still no GAARA on this chapter… I really want to put him here! Anyway, I am so not in the mood to right… This is why, I should read comments before I write so that I have enough inspiration; I read comments at night but when I sleep and wake up, all of those inspiration wore off… hahahaha…**

**I've just read highschool of the dead and it was AWESOME! Maybe I'll create a fic on it… or not… hahaha… it's up to the environment… anyway, remember to Reduce, Reuse and Recycle, let us save mother earth!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter VI: Your Greatly Happy Son (October 24) [Tutorial]**

* * *

><p>It was Monday and classes had ended, but everybody was quiet, all the students inside the classroom just stared at the event that was taking place at the moment, only Shikamaru was different, he was asleep at the moment.<p>

The raven pulled the blond's arm in an attempt to make him stand up, "Come on, let's go now…" the raven smirked.

"H-Huh! W-Why!" Naruto said immediately as he moved himself away from the raven.

"Classes had ended, we're going to my house…" Sasuke said annoyed, he then smiled afterwards, "Im going to teach you things you might not know…"

Some of the students blushed when they heard what the raven had said, while some of Sasuke's fangirls and fanboys complained outloud, one of his fangirl had the courage to go near them and ask, "Sasuke-kun, w-why is he going to your house exactly?"

Naruto also started listening himself, it was October 24 but he actually forgot the fact that he was to be tutored by the Raven, that is why he was in shock when Sasuke invited him suddenly.

Sasuke placed his hands on the blond's shoulder before uttering, "This dobe…" he sighed, "I have to tutor him, any problem with that?"

The whole class started whispering while some of Sasuke's fangirls praised him for being helpful to their classmate in need, to make it short, he had now more fans, which the raven didn't care.

"O-Oh yeah!" Naruto chuckled, "I know that…" he then laughed a little louder trying to pretend that he did not forget about the tutoring.

"Tsk… You forgot didn't you… Moron" Sasuke said irritated, _I went to the trouble of helping you, and you just forgot?_ Sasuke thought.

"Damn you!" Naruto then crossed his arms and turned away from the raven and went to Sakura's table, "Oi, well… Im going now… catch you guys later…"

"Wow… you are so lucky Naruto…" Sakura said both excited and frustrated, "Uhmmm… when we see each other tomorrow, tell me about him huh… please…" Sakura pouted adorably which made Naruto agree immediately; after that he felt an angry glare, when he turned a bit, he recognized it was Ino.

"I hate you! It was supposed to be me!" Ino complained still giving Naruto an angry glare.

"B-but… it wasn't my decision!" Naruto protested in a way to defend himself.

Ino answered back but Naruto only heard what Sakura said, "Go on Naruto…" the pink haired student smiled, "I'll take care of Ino, she's just jealous of you…"

"Thanks Sakura-chan…" Naruto was so thankful that only Ino was acting like that, it would have been bad if Sakura was also jealous of his situation.

Naruto took his things and gave a bright grin to raven, which hinted that he was ready now. The raven walked outside, still his fangirls and fanboys staring at him in adoration, and Naruto followed him outside afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Awesome! There is even a driver…" Naruto said amazed at the car they were in, he kept playing with the buttons he saw inside the car.<p>

Sasuke was amused at the blond's reaction, the raven thought that it was a bit adorable, "Don't act so stupid when you are already stupid…"

Naruto turned around and gave Sasuke a glare, "Teme!"

"Atleast Im not as ignorant as you..." Sasuke said while laughing to counter Naruto's insult

Their trip towards the raven's house remained constant wherein Naruto would be amazed of almost every new thing he see.

* * *

><p>The car just stopped at the gate of the Uchiha house, "T-this is your house?" Naruto asked nervously as he saw the house that's almost similar to a mansion, "And you live alone?"<p>

"Hmmm… I do have a butler and a maid, and you can also count the driver in… so four people…", Sasuke said as he wrote something on a paper and gave it to the driver, which left afterwards.

Naruto didn't care much about what Sasuke and the Driver talked about, he just remained at awe at the house of his classmate.

"Do you wanna get started or not?" Sasuke said directed at the blond, he was a few steps away from the blond; Naruto just stopped his amusement and decided to follow the raven inside the house.

* * *

><p>Papers, notes and books are scattered everywhere in the table inside the library, which Naruto thought was awesome that Sasuke had his own library, "Why the fucking hell is there a subject of financial accounting, I applied for a medicine course for crying outloud!" Naruto said in a bad temper, he didn't seem to understand anything on that subject.<p>

"My-my, you must learn every principles, it may come handy someday, that is why it is a part of your curriculum…" the butler said gently while holding a tray and placed it on the table, which Naruto recognized as two cups of coffee, milk and a small plate of sugar.

"By the way Mr. butler…" Naruto said casually, Sasuke went into his room to change, so the he and the butler had been talking for a few minutes now, "What is Sasuke like?"

The butler was a bit counfused to the question, "Are you not close friend to the young master?" the butler said, he actually thought that Naruto and Sasuke were close friend or else the raven would not bring him here, "He asked us to prepare the house and lunch and dinner to be utmost perfect because he said a guest was coming… so… I thought…"

"Hehehe… actually, he volunteered himself to tutor me…" Naruto chuckled, "We are not that close really…"

"I see…" the butler said as he turned around where he noticed Sasuke, "Oh… I will take my leave now, the coffee is in the table…" after that, the butler left.

Sasuke was wearing blue shirt and a denim pants, he then sat to the chair besides Naruto, "Where should we start?"

"THIS ONE! ARRGHH…" Naruto said as he pointed at the accounting book as if he despised it from the bottom of his heart.

"Tsk… that's easy… fine, let's get started now…" Sasuke said as he opened the book and scanned it thinking which part he would teach Naruto first.

*Time skip of one hour*

"So I'll get the answer if I deducted 1% then divide it by the interest rate…" Naruto said as he computed the answer, he then wrote the answer and showed it to the raven, "so… is this correct?"

Sasuke nodded that made Naruto shout in happiness, "stop being so noisy, hurry up and answer the other problems I gave you…" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

"I finally understood this part… maybe there is hope for me!" He then jumped on the raven to give him a big hug, which surprised the raven.

"Get away from me dobe!" Sasuke was blushed for a second but it vanished immediately before the blond could even notice it; _Tsk, I thought I could control myself, I guess not, _he thought and chuckled inside his mind, _Maybe a little trial won't hurt, _He said to himself. When he realized Naruto was busy with his task, the raven took a single pill in his pocket and mixed it with the coffee that was placed in the table an hour ago.

"I see…" Naruto just kept answering all the problems that Sasuke made for him, he had no idea what Sasuke was planning for him.

"Naruto… the coffee is already cold, I'll ask the butler to make us a new one…" Sasuke said trying to read the blond's expression, when the blond only nodded, he knew he had to push a bit more, "I just hope there are still coffee of that class…"

Naruto then stopped at what he was working at and tilted his head, "huh!"

Sasuke was glad everything was according to plan, it was indeed that Naruto had finally understood the subject of accounting, so today's tutoring is already done, "This coffee is worth about a silver ring per cup…" he was going to say more but Naruto cut him off.

"What!" the blond then stared at the cup of coffee, his hands were shaking due to the thought of how expensive that coffee was, "It-it would be a waste…" he then drank the in one gulp, he was still amused of how expensive a coffee was.

Sasuke just smirked at the oblivious blond.

* * *

><p>Few hours had passed and Naruto was simply reading the subject Sasuke would be teaching him by tomorrow, he suddenly stopped when he heard a phonecall which he thought correctly was Sasuke's, "Hmm… Yes, did you do what I told you… good…" he then stood up and pulled Naruto from the arm, "Come on… we'll go get something…"<p>

Naruto was shocked when they reached the front door, "A-are those my clothes? And my Uniform! Hey that's also my bag… what the hell?" Naruto was surprised and he turned to Sasuke to ask, "What is happening?"

"It would be best that you stay here for a while while Im tutoring you so we do not have to worry about studying until late in the evening…" Sasuke explained carefully his reasons, "But if you feel uncomfortable I guess we can ju-" Sasuke stopped talking when Naruto shouted that surprised his even more, he would have thought that Naruto would hate it, but contradictory to it.

"AWESOME! Im gonna live in this huge house for a while" Naruto said giddily as he jumped around and played with his stuffs by throwing them in the air that the driver brought from his dormitory, "Hey Mr. Driver… It's a good thing Neji allowed you to get my stuffs from my room without me…"

"Well… he agreed when I showed them my ID that I was working for the Uchiha…" the driver told Naruto, "It seems they knew that Mr. Uchiha was your classmate so they agreed…"

"I see! AWESOME!" Naruto said excitedly

Sasuke was smiling, he was quite enjoying watching the blond parade his happiness, but he realized the medicine that he made Naruto drink, it would take effect in a few hours probably after dinner so he had to prepare everything, "Naruto your room would be next to mine… the butler will show you were it is and also help you with your stuffs…"

Naruto just agreed innocently not knowing what will happen next to him.

* * *

><p>"The dinner was awesome Mr. Butler!" Naruto said as he bowed his head to give thanks to the dinner, "It was really delicious…"<p>

"Oh no… You don't have to thank me, it was part of my job" the butler said as he smiled which Naruto replied with a smile as well.

"We should go back to our rooms now" Sasuke said as he walked to his room without even looking at the blond.

"Teme…" Naruto said annoyed but his insult was not heard by the one he was directing it to.

The blond then bowed his head to the butler and to the maid before returning to his room that the butler showed his earlier.

* * *

><p>"This would be fun…" he chuckles as he turned on the TV, but instead of a television show, it was depicting a room, to be precise, one of the guest room that Naruto would be staying, "Now let's see how you play with yourself…" Sasuke smiled as he saw the blond was inside the guest room now.<p>

* * *

><p>Oblivious to Naruto that there was hidden camera on his room, he gently went to his bag to get some sleeping clothes but he remembered he should first write a letter to his parents about how awesome that he was staying in such a house, but before he could get to open his bag, he felt sudden heat rush in his body, his heart was throbbing fast and he was sweating a lot.<p>

Naruto knew what is happening to his body, it wanted some release of sexual frustration, _Should I do it in other people's house, _Naruto looked at the door and realized that he closed it properly, the blond was not fond of anything sexual, as much as possible he would avoid it; but from time to time, he experiences this feelings so he had no other choice but to do it whether he likes it or not.

The blond laid on the bed as he slowly stripped his pants and then his boxers, he then thought that he was sweating so much and the fact that he was soon going to change to his sleeping clothe made him realize to remove his polo and undershirt as well; he was now totally unclothed, he laid and closed his eyes as his hands slowly started to jerk himself off, he could feel the heat intensifying so he wasn't able to help himself but moan as moved he jerked himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was on his room watching the blond jerk himself, the screen was clear and the audio was very audible, he stared at how gorgeous Naruto's body was, it was tan yet flawless, the collar bone was easily seen as he zoomed the screen, the chest was very broad and so as the abs, it was not that fully build up but you can still see it, he stared at the Screen as he adored the guy that was pleasuring himself, the raven himself couldn't help but feel heat inside his body now especially now that Naruto was moaning in pleasure and it was very audible.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wh-Why?" Naruto asked himself, he just came and his seeds scattered around his stomach up to his chest, but the heat he was feeling was still there, his cock was still hard, "What the fuck is happening to me?", he said confused, "Do I have a kink of getting excited at somebody else's house?", he had no choice but to pleasure himself again, but this time he was on the bed sitting as he slowly moved his hands again.<p>

* * *

><p>"His fourth time coming…" Sasuke said watching the screen with that gorgeous blond in different positions, "…and he still is excited, an aphrodisiac that takes a while to take effect, but the effect would be intense…" he then stopped when he heard the audio released sound other than moans.<p>

"Good… feels so good… can't…ca-can't anymore…" Naruto's voice was heard through the audio.

Sasuke was blushing now due to the heat his body was feeling, he couldn't control it anymore, so he had no other choice, he removed his pants and started pleasuring himself together as he watched the blond through the screen, which made the raven twice as excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha… Sorry for this chapter, even myself thinks it was too short and senseless since not much had happened… but when I saw the number of words, I thought that this should be my limit, so I decided to cut the re-test and the Halloween party… those two scenes maybe in the next chapter, or If again it was long enough, I'll cut it again… Im sorry but I don't like very long chapters that is why I divided them… thank you for understanding…<strong>

**Anyway, I thought about the hidden camera since I was afraid myself of those, In hotel rooms, public restrooms… Im scared of taking off any part of my clothes since I get paranoid what IF there was a hidden camera somewhere… that is why, I placed it here… I hope nobody finds it annoying… I should have amde Sasuke doing it with Naruto… but I felt it was still too early**

**Next chapter? Will Naruto pass the re-test and Kabuto would leave him alone, or he would fail and become Kabuto's lover… THE ANSWER is obvious, this is a SASUNARU fanfic… hahaha, but I still wanted to ask that question, nothing wrong with that right?**


	7. Your Greatly Happy Son: ReTest

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**My Parents are angry since whenever I wake up, all I do is type this, then go back to sleep, then eat lunch, go outside, come back home at night, eat dinner, then go to sleep… they're angry about my life style…**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**I have a suggestion to everyone, never try Chocolate Mint flavor… It's weird, in my opinion, it stayed in my mouth for a while and I can't eat anything because of that…**

**I love Gaara so much, pale skin, red hair, stoic face, green eyes… oh yeah… I am so gonna buy Gaara collectibles when I have the chance…**

**I know that last chapter was a bit off, what I mean is, it was awkward… I thought that it was rough over the edges but still I didn't try to reconsider posting it… but then again, I write fanfics to remove stress, as a hobby and to put my ideas somewhere other people can read them…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter VII: Your Greatly Happy Son (October 29) [Re-Test]**

* * *

><p>"Do-do you think I can do it?" Naruto nervously that morning, he had been with Sasuke the whole week for tutoring, "I know that you've helped me, but still-"<p>

The raven was a bit annoyed already, this was like Naruto's fifteenth time asking it over and over again, "Shut up Dobe, how many times do I have to tell you to stay calm…" he massaged the bridge of his nose before continuing, "Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry too much…"

"Bu-but…" Naturo said persistently which made the raven snapped.

"You can't lose the bet with Kabuto!" Sasuke said angrily, he then realized that he shouldn't have said that, "I-I know dobe, your bet with that perverted professor…"

"What!" Naruto said hysterically.

"I overheard you in the faculty…" Sasuke then stared at the blond who was still in shock, "That's why I decided to help you…"

Naruto chuckled which caused the raven to look at the blond with curiosity, "Hehehe, thank you Sasuke for the help then… but-" Naruto's voice become lower as he admitted something, "but I almost forgot about that deal…" the blond then laughed again.

"What? Are you really that stupid to forget such an important matter?" Sasuke said with both an angry and amused voice.

"Well you see, I've been studying too hard that I forgot about him…" Naruto said apologetically, "but- thanks for reminding me…" suddenly Naruto's voice became more intense and filled with determination, "I cannot fail those tests, and I'll show that four-eyed good for nothing-pervert, what Im made of…"

Sasuke sighed at the fact how Naruto's mood can instantly change, the blond was so unpredictable that even Sasuke can't tell what's gonna happen next, "Im gonna change now, you should prepare to go to school as well moron…" Sasuke then went outside the blond's room to go to his own room.

Naruto just stared at the raven who had just left the room, Sasuke that time was only wearing his boxers and almost every morning the raven would visit Naruto's room, the blond was fine with and because of that he was able to study the raven's figure, he was a bit slim, but had very pale skin, his shoulders are broad, his back is flawless and hi chest was very masculine, but what Naruto thought was strange was his excitement, in one week they had been together, except in school where Sasuke would refrain from talking to him just like how he did to everybody else, he felt excited when he's with the raven, but the blond shrug it off and focused on the test he was about to face.

* * *

><p>"You can do it Ino and Naruto! Go pass all those test!" Sakura said energetically, beside him was Shikamaru, while near the faculty door was Naruto and Ino, Sasuke at that time was just standing at a short distance.<p>

"He really is so HOT!" Ino said a she kept on glaring at the raven.

"Yup… you are gonna pass if you stay like that Ino…" Shikamaru said with a bored expression but with a sarcastic voice.

"Shika! For your information, I have been studying with Sakura…" Ino said confidently, "…and passing those test would be a piece of cake…"

"That's the spirit Ino!" Sakura cheered but saw Naruto's afraid expression, "Is there anything wrong Naruto?" Ino and Shikamaru heard what Sakura said and looked at Naruto.

"We-well… what if I… what if I fail?" Naruto said regaining his previous pessimistic attitude this morning, "I-I…"

Ino just patted Naruto at the back and utter, "Don't worry… we'll both pass all those test… it would be easy… and even if we fail with just few points, class participation and projects would cover them up…" Ino said optimistically

"Troublesome… if you did study, then you don't have to worry…" Shikamaru said, which Sakura agreed.

They suddenly stop their conversation when they heard the door of the faculty suddenly opened revealing one of their professors, "Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Yamanaka, please enter the faculty room… you'll be taking the re-tests now…"

"Goodluck!" the pink-haired student said before the professor closed the door after Naruto and Ino entered the room.

* * *

><p>Ino and Naruto are still inside the faculty room, but they had been finished with the re-test, Sakura, Shikamaru and even Sasuke are all now inside the faculty room waiting for the professors to finish checking their friends paper.<p>

_Damn him, I swear I felt that he was staring at me while Im taking all those nine test, It was Fucking annoying!, _Naruto complained inside his mind, he then felt a sudden tug from the blond female beside him.

"Hey Naruto, do you think you passed all the tests?" Ino said nervously, any moment now, the professors will tell them the result of their re-test.

"I hope so…" Naruto sighed as he felt the sudden nervousness, _Something BIG depends on it._

One of the professors stood up and analyze the paper before uttering, "Ms. Yamanaka…" which Ino suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm due to her nervousness, "You passed 7 of the re-test, but it seems you failed English with four points and Anatomy with five points…"

Ino's eyes started to get teary, it was not because of sadness or frustration, it was because she passed almost all of the test, and the one she failed only very few mistakes which she optimistically think that will be covered up easily by extra-curricular activities, "Thank God…" she said calmly but has evidence of gladness in her voice.

"Next is Mr. Uzumaki…" the professor said, "You passed all except for Anatomy as well, you missed two points to pass… well, don't worry the both of you, all in all, your grades are fine, just continue studying…"

Naruto did not hear anymore of what the professor had said afterwards, his mind just kept replaying the bet he made with Kabuto, he then slowly turned to where Kabuto was sitting, his body felt a strong shiver throughout when he recognized that the young professor was giving him a sadistic smile, but before he could react, he felt a tugged in his shoulder which soon he realized was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What the…" the blond complained when the raven pulled him.

"The re-test is done right? So if you may excuse us…" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto out of the faculty room before giving Kabuto a glare, which he saw that the young professor was annoyed at what he just did.

"What's his problem?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto did pass right, and the one he failed was only missing two points…" Sakura said as she wondered as well.

"Now that you mention it, Naruto doesn't seem to be happy at all… in fact he had a scared look on his face…" Ino said as she thought what the reasons could be, the three of them only looked at each other, concern at what Naruto could be going through.

* * *

><p>"What should I do now?" Naruto said trying to hide his fear but failed to do so since he was shivering, "I-I won't let him touch me… but… but I fail… and the deal…"<p>

Sasuke and Naruto are now both inside one of the empty laboratories, "Damn…" _Damn it, I won't let him have you! _The raven then stared at the blond who was becoming more and more restless, the raven had no more choice, he placed his hands over Naruto's shoulders and stared at him intensely.

Naruto finally calmed down and utter, "I-I guess I have no choice huh?" His eyes was becoming watery and his voice stuttered more, "I… I just have to be his lover, atleast by that, I could still study to become a doctor… and he said he'd helped me with my dream… but…" Naruto stared at the raven eyes, "but I don't like him… I-Im afraid of him of what he could do…"

Sasuke got angry and started to shake the blond, the raven was still holding the blond's arm, "Don't you fucking give up!" the raven was also at loss, seeing Naruto like this was making him weak.

"But the deal…" Naruto whispered softly but audible enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Tsk… I'll find a way…" Sasuke said annoyed at the situation.

"But…" Naruto replied but was cut off by the raven.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke said intensely still grabbing Naruto by the shoulder.

Naruto did not answer, he wanted to say 'yes', but how could he? Maybe the raven is kind to him and even tutored him, but he only got to know the raven for a week, so the blond did not know what to answer.

"Naruto, Im asking you… Do you trust me?" Sasuke's voice became more assuring and what was different was his eyes, his stoic eyes suddenly had the look of concern towards the blond.

Naruto recognized it, he felt sudden warmth covering him up, Sasuke's voice was reassuring that he decided to say 'yes', "Yes… I-I do trust you Sasuke… with everything… but… what about it?"

"Don't worry I'll protect you… You don't have to be afraid…" the raven then pulled the blond towards himself then gave the blond a hug, "Everything will be fine… I swear…"

Naruto felt the hug, it was warm, it felt good, he just had to hug the raven back, he felt that the two of them were lovers, but he just laughed inside and his mind pushed that thought at the back of his head, he kept thinking that Sasuke was just being nice because they had became friends through their experience that week.

Sasuke then pulled away from the hug, "Go back to your friends now… but as much as possible, always be with them, that Kabuto won't be able to do anything to you when you are with someone…" Sasuke grip on Naruto's shoulder became tighter, "but if ever you had no other choice, just do what he says…"

"Wh-why?" Naruto said confused.

"He could make up stories to kick you out of the university, and the faculty would most likely believe him…" Sasuke said, he then hugged Naruto once more, "I'll figure something else out, and promise I'll set you free from that bastard…"

Naruto nodded and walked towards the door, "Sasuke… Im going now to meet Sakura and the others so they won't worry about me…" Naruto said, he stepped one foot forward and said something again, "Thank you for everything…" the blond turned around and gave a big grin to the raven.

The raven replied with a smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile, "Just leave it to me… go now before they think something bad happened to you…"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, Sasuke just smiled at him, it made him feel flustered, Naruto then decided to run to go back to his friends.

The room was now empty except for the raven, "He has trusted me… someone like me huh?" Sasuke chuckled and took out a mini CD case, with a CD inside, from his pocket, "That makes me a hypocrite, doesn't it…" He stared at the CD, "How can he trusts me so easily, he really is a dobe…" the raven then took the CD out of its case and broke it into two, "I would have used this to blackmail Naruto if everything doesn't go according to plan… but…" the raven chuckled as he threw the broken CD to the trashcan near the door, "I guess I had really fallen in-love for that dobe… hard enough to not only want his body… but his everything… his body, mind and heart…" he then walked outside the laboratory casually as if nothing happened.

The raven thought to himself, _That CD contains the video of him pleasuring himself inside one of my guestroom, but… If I used that against Naruto, I would be no different to Kabuto… but this time, I'll win him over and he'll be mine in his own free will, _Sasuke kept thinking until he reached the exit of the university and started to call his driver to pick him up.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking quietly, he needed to find Sakura and the others but he doesn't want to be detected by Kabuto, so he sneakily walk around the corridors, <em>His warm, and his scent is nice… <em>Naruto thought, _Im happy whenever Im with him, I feel secure and… and… and what the hell am I thinking! _Naruto was quite shock of what he was thinking, and forced himself to stop thinking and keep looking for Sakura, which he saw immediately.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Hehehe… sorry for the commotion on the faculty… uhmmm…" Naruto was thinking of a reason why Sasuke pulled him, he couldn't just tell his friends that Kabuto was blackmailing him, "He was annoyed at me for failing after all the trouble he went through…"

"I see… but…" Sakura said while staring at Naruto, "too bad… you won't be staying at his house anymore, nor are you going together to school and go home together in his car…"

"Hmmm? It's fine really…" Naruto said but jumped back when he saw Ino glaring at him.

"Im still so jealous of you! You live in his house, you go together to school and go home together! You're like his lover!" Ino complained, "It should have been me!"

Naruto blushed when Ino mentioned the word 'lover' but tried to hide it, "N-Nothing was going on… he tutored me and we became friends… that's all…" Naruto thought that he shouldn't anger Ino anymore by telling her that Sasuke goes into his room wearing nothing but boxers to chat, or that he often sees Sasuke wearing nothing but a bath robe, Naruto didn't want any more trouble coming from the female blond.

"Well… atleast now, the whole school won't be angry at you anymore…" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Huh!" Naruto asked really confused.

"You didn't noticed? Almost everyone was jealous of you whenever they see you and Sasuke go to school together or go home together…" Sakura said which Ino added something else.

"Funny you never sensed the killer glare everybody has been giving you…" Ino said sarcastically, she herself was jealous of the male blond.

"Oh by the way Naruto, here is an invitation for a Halloween Costume Party at Ino's place… She has a large house so we can make it as our venue…" Sakura the gave two pieces of cards to Naruto.

"Why are there two invitations…" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… we'd been friends for a long time right?" Ino said as she shook the male blond's hand, "Invite Sasuke as well…" Ino then blinked at Naruto.

_She was just teasing and nagging at me a moment ago and now she's being kind?_ Naruto thought and uttered, "Fine… but Im not sure if he'd attend… It would be exam next week so…" Naruto then stopped when Ino gave a gloomy face.

"We just finished a re-test and now there would be an exam again next week…" Ino said without any energy, "Im tired of studying!"

"Come on Ino, you can do it…" Sakura said trying to cheer her friend, "and the party would be held on Monday since Tuesday has no classes and finally Wednesday would be the exams on major subjects and after that would be the start of our Semestral Break…"

Naruto nodded at the date Sakura had given him when he suddenly felt a tap on his back, "Yo! Naruto, it's been a week now since you last came back to the dorm…"

Naruto turned around as he recognized the voice, it was Kiba, "hehehe, sorry for that, I've been busy with studies…"

Sakura and Ino were both shocked and pulled Naruto to whisper something in his ears, "Naruto, y-you know that guy?" Sakura asked.

"What did he mean by come back?" Ino followed up.

Shikamaru just sighed, the two females were whispering to Naruto but the fact was, their voice is loud enough for even Kiba to hear.

Naruto was bombarded with questions from the two girls and was confused at what was happening, "He's Kiba Inuzuka, anything about him?"

"Don't you know… He's the most handsome guy in the second year level…" Sakura said.

"And he really has a wonderful body…" Ino continued, "He often took off his shirt, he said he doesn't like the heat very well, even though that is why he usually gets scolded by the professor…"

Naruto thought about the first day he met Kiba, the brunet was not wearing any shirt, "I see…"

Kiba heard the excitement on the two girls and decided to play some trick on them, he pulled Naruto away from the two girls and said to both of them, "Do you mind not getting too close to my lover… I don't like others touching him…"

Naruto gasped in anger at the lies Kiba was telling the two girls, he was about to tell them the truth when he realizes that the two females were shooting glares at him.

"NA-RU-TO! How dare you!" Sakura shouted.

"You've been with Sasuke and now you're going out with Kiba? Why do you keep getting all the hot guys around!" Ino said furiously.

"bu-but… it isn't true…" Naruto tried to move backwards trying to get away from the two females when the brunet spoke.

"Hahaha… hey… no need to get so violent…" Kiba said as he placed his arms around Naruto's shoulder, "We're only dorm mates and friends… nothing else…" what the brunet said made the two girls relaxed and Naruto sighed thinking that he was saved, "Oh Naruto… by the way…"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When are your things gonna be brought back home?" Kiba asked.

Naruto just stared into the air, "Oh Damn it! I forgot to tell Sasuke about my things… I guess I need to go get them…"

"Naruto-kun… don't forget the invitation alright…" Ino winked then returned to the brunet and asked him different questions.

Naruto just stood there as he watched the two females gave Kiba an invitation to the party as well then bombarded Kiba with questions while Shikamaru kept on yawning.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, you'll be mine in no time Naruto…" Kabuto whispered to himself as he sat down on his chair in the faculty room, "I'll make you mine whether you like it or not…" Kabuto then took a notebook and opened it revealing a photo of Naruto and things written about the blond, "I did win the bet… now all I have to do is to initiate to make you mine…" he then chuckled as he kept staring at Naruto's photo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again… I have to cut the Halloween party… I couldn't help myself, this chapter was too long… Anyway, hope you like this one… I made it using the simplest plot I have in my mind since the first one I had would cause the whole story to change, so I had no choice but to use this plot… I hope you still like it…<strong>

**Seriously, I want a lemon scene between Kabuto and Naruto… but then again, I don't like… I can't make up my mind…**

**Next chapter? Halloween Costume party! Congratulations to me… I got a broken ankle, I trip over the stairs, It wasn't that serious, the doctor told me that I just need some bed rest… but don't worry, I'll still update since my ankle has nothing to do with me typing… hahaha…**


	8. Your Greatly Happy Son: Halloween

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**I just came back from the hospital, the doctor was evil, she kept on poking, twisting and moving my ankle then she would ask if it hurts… OF COURSE it does! Anyway, that's fine… I got some PMs and comments that were worrying about my ankle, and I would like to thank you guys… by the way, I decided to update today since my ankle has nothing to do with my hands typing…**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**My head hurts… Maybe lack of sleep? Well, after this, I'll just have to update something else then I'd be sleeping… then if possible, I'll update tomorrow…**

**I am so a Gaara fan… who wouldn't be? Red is the color of Love… and Gaara is so perfect for that… hahahaha… I just saw a Gaara keychain, but I didn't have enough money so I wasn't able to buy it…**

**This would be the last chapter of "Your Greatly Happy Son", the next one would be… seriously, I have no idea… Im suppose to edit the next letter's idea… Im pretty sure the original author was thinking that it happened the same time, but Im going to split it… Im pretty sure you guys had no idea what Im talking about…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter VIII: Your Greatly Happy Son (October 31) [Halloween]**

* * *

><p>Naruto has just woke up, he felt something, he suddenly realize that it was Sasuke, the raven was staring at him, "Wh-what are you doing here!" Naruto asked surprised.<p>

"This is my house and I have the right to be wherever I want to be inside this house…" Sasuke then moved closer to Naruto until their faces was just few inches away, "And… you look adorable and defenseless while sleeping that I couldn't help myself…" the raven chuckled afterwards.

"Teme! You could atleast knock when entering a room!" Naruto was annoyed and begun thinking to himself, _Why the heck am I here again?_

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback of October 29<strong>

"Young Master, you have a guest…" the butler said after knocking at the raven's room.

"A guest? At this time of the night?" Sasuke said to the butler who was outside his room, "I didn't invite anyo-" he was immediately cut off by the butler.

"Its Naruto…" the butler said and then the door suddenly opened revealing Sasuke who looked amused.

"Where is he?" the raven asked.

"He's in the living room Young Master, shall I get him to go into your room?" The butler said gently waiting for an answer.

"I wonder what he needs from me?" Sasuke then went to the stairs and begun going down, "I'll go to him, just prepare dinner right now…" the raven then went down wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

Naruto was sitting on one of the sofas wearing his college uniform, "Yo! Sasuke!" the blond said cheerfully.

"What do you need?" Sasuke's voice was irritated but at the same time with a hint of curiosity.

"Well… you see, uhmmm…" Naruto gave a soft laughter while scratching the back of his head, "I left my things…"

Sasuke gave an immediate facepalm to himself, "Damn… you actually forgot them!"

Naruto pouted and answered back, "Well, you didn't remind me either…"

"Nevermind, I'll send the-" the raven then realized something and gave it some thinking, _I can very well use this situation to my advantage, _"Stay..."

"Huh?" Naruto just tilted his head, since he didn't clearly heard what the raven had just said.

"I said Stay…" Sasuke then sat down beside Naruto, "Stay here… in this house, in my house…"

"Wh-what the hell are you saying?" Naruto was very confused to what Sasuke was saying, "I have to go back to the dormitory…"

"But… It's safer here…" Sasuke said persuasively, "Im the only one who knows your situation about Kabuto, and If you're in here, I can protect you… but…" Sasuke continued hoping for Naruto to agree, "but if you stay in the dormitory, he could go there and you won't be able to do anything anymore… the heck, even my driver got your things so easily in that dormitory…"

Naruto pondered at the realization, "Y-you're right!"

"Of course I am Dobe…" the raven then placed his hands on top of the blond's knee, "I'll protect you, so don't worry…"

Naruto heart skipped a beat and started to beat faster, his faced blushed and he tried to look away from the raven then started to utter, "S-sure…"

"Then, go get change, the maid probably hasn't moved anything away from the guestroom you were staying before…" Sasuke said and watched the blond who was going to his room and whispered to himself, "I'll definitely protect you… and… I love you…" Sasuke after whispering to himself, suddenly thought what he just said, _'I Love him', maybe that's why Im desperately helping him and wants him beside me, _he then chuckled thinking how his simple interest over the blond became 'Love' before he could even realize it.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"What do you need!" Naruto was still annoyed, the blond actually felt used to living in Sasuke's house, and having Sasuke aroung felt nice.<p>

"Get change properly, after lunch, we'll go to the amusement park..." Sasuke said casually as he stared the the blond waiting for his response.

"A-amusement park?" Naruto's face suddenly became brighter and smiled, "I've never been there… Awesome… Oh yeah… I almost forgot…" Naruto then slid over the bed and took something out of his bag, "Here you go…" he then gave a card to the raven, "It's a Halloween costume party… you'd come right? Or else Ino will nag me throughout the party…"

Sasuke just stared at the letter, "Fine… costume eh?" Sasuke then smirked, "We'll go buy costumes afterwards… but for now, the amusement park…"

"Sure!" Naruto said excitedly as he went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Sorry Naruto… but this is the best plan I could think of…" Sasuke then opened the door and went outside the blond's room to go his room and get ready to go to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>"HEEELLLPPPPPP!" Naruto shouted as both of his hands was gripping hard on Sasuke's shoulder, the roller coaster was accelerating, which made Naruto grip even harder and closed his eyes due to too much fear.<p>

***After the ride***

"You're the one who said you wanna try it…" Sasuke complained as he gripped Naruto by the waist to prevent him from falling.

"Im really dizzy… dizzy… so dizzy…" Naruto said while walking like a drunkard.

"Tsk… let's go to that café…" Sasuke then supported the blond until they reached the café which was not that far from were they are standing, after entering he then let Naruto sit down while the raven ordered some coffee, "If you can't handle it, then don't try it…" Sasuke said pissed.

"Hehehe… sorry, sorry…" Naruto was feeling fine now, after a while the waitress gave them their coffee, "Anyway, why did you decide to go here…"

"You'll find out later before evening…" Sasuke said before sipping the coffee that was served to them.

"But that's…" the blond looked at his watch and continued, "three hours from now…" Naruto complained.

"Just be patient would you?" Sasuke then thought of something, "We'll go to the hunted house next if you don't stop complaining…"

"N-no… hehehehe…" Naruto laughed nervously, "I-Im scared of…" Naruto's voice became softer, "you know… things like hunted house…"

"Then stop complaining!" Sasuke said demandingly, "You'll choose what's our next ride…"

"Great!" Naruto shouted, he then came to realize that this was like a date, after realizing, the blond blushed which Sasuke saw and ask if he was alright, "Anyway, let's go now…" Naruto said hastily trying to hide his blush.

* * *

><p>Naruto was eating some Icecream when Sasuke pulled the blond's hands toward him and hugged him, "Dobe…"<p>

Naruto immediately pushed away blushing very red in his whole face, "What the heck was that for?" Naruto didn't notice that his Icecream fell on the floor.

"Im sorry, but…" Sasuke said using a serious voice, "On that ferriswheel, Kabuto called me to tell you that, it seems he tried calling you dormitory but you weren't there so he figured you were with me… he did that just this morning…"

"Wh-what? Why didn't you tell me… and Why do I have to meet him? Didn't you said I was suppose to stay away from that guy?" Naruto said confused and angry.

"Im really sorry… but this is the best plan I could think of…" the raven said concerned and hoping Naruto's anger would vanish.

"The hell… what should I suppose to do after meeting him… are you selling me out 'cause you're tired of protecting me?" Naruto said still anger was clearly traceable at his voice, "Ho-how could you…"

"No Naruto…" Sasuke said trying to calm Naruto.

"How could you betray me…" Naruto said not calming down even a bit.

"Naruto… it isn't like that!" Sasuke said trying to defend himself logically, "I… I thought…"

"Damn you! You said I can trust you! You said I should leave everything to you, You said you'd protect me!" Naruto shouted as tears fell from his face, people around wasn't really paying attention to their argument, it was evening and Sunday so there were lots of people and fireworks made it even noisier, "I thought you were my friend, but… but… Traitor!" Naruto was suppose to run to the opposite direction but Sasuke took grab of his hand and pulled him.

"Listen to me…" Naruto was resisting and trying to get away, but his movement calmed down when he felt something warm was placed on his lips, he then slowly figured what was happening and realized that he was being kissed by Sasuke, the raven let go and continued, "I Love you… and I won't let Kabuto have you… so trust me!" he then stared at Naruto's blue eyes, "I have a plan so that Kabuto would go away… so please listen… Don't run away from me…"

Naruto was still shock, so he was only able to nod at the raven who was still holding his hand.

"Meet him… let him act the way he want inside the ferriswheel, but…" Sasuke sighed, "As much as possible, keep his perversion at minimum, don't let him touch you so much, fight back if you must…"

"But…" Naruto's voice was soft, probably at the shock of the revelation had just said to him, "Darn it all, Fine! I'll do it… I'll trust you!" Naruto's voice suddenly became filled with determination, "Is that all about your plan?" Naruto then wiped of his tears.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said calmly then placed something on one of Naruto's pocket, "Don't mind that, just do what you have to do… he'd be meeting you in front of the ticket booth, go there now… and… take care…"

Naruto walked away towards the ticket booth but said something without turning around, "Teme… that… that… that was my first kiss… and… and… that was the first time someone confessed to me…" the blond then immediately ran towards the ticket booth leaving the raven behind.

"Dobe… and that was the first time I ever confessed to anyone…" Sasuke whispered to himself and smiled, he then touched his lips with his right hand, "It's still warm from kissing him…" he then moved both his hands and shoved them in his pockets before whispering, "I hope you'll be alright, if this goes on well, he won't be able to have you…"

* * *

><p>Naruto's heart was throbbing fast, he felt very uneasy being alone with the young professor inside a close area, "Wh-what do you want?" the blond said at the professor sitting in front of him inside one of the capsules of the ferriswheel.<p>

"I won didn't I?" Kabuto then moved and sat beside the blond instead, he then placed his hands on Naruto's lap, "You'd become my lover right? So why don't we start now?"

Naruto tried to move a bit away but failed when the young professor was also moving to get near him, "I-I don't want to…"

"Hmmm… that would be a problem, I could tell the other professor that you are cheating… they'd believe me and you'll be out of the school in no time… do you want that Naru-chan?" Kabuto said sarcastically and threatening at the same time.

"Bu-but, why me?" Naruto said scared.

"You're my type, that's why…" Kabuto then nibbled on Naruto's left ear while his left hand started to enter raise Naruto's shirt and begun playing with the blond's nipple.

"Uhh… d-don't… please…" Naruto closed his eyes and was trying to push away Kabuto, "Why do you have to blackmail me…"

Kabuto stopped playing with Naruto ears but his hand was still playing with the blond's bear chest, "Hmmm… well, I really wanted you so I had no choice… don't worry, you'll soon find out that it is not that bad to become my lover…" the professor the pinched one of Naruto's nipple quite hard which made the blond moan, "I'll train you to satisfy me… won't that be nice?"

"I don't wa-want to…" Naruto kept pushing him away but his efforts are all futile, "S-stop…"

"Fuck off will yah! If you don't want to be drugged then be a good boy…" Kabuto then took out a pill in his pocket and showed it to Naruto, "This is very effective, you don't want to take this right? So allow me to have fun with this body of yours" He then continued pinching and slowly licked Naruto's nipples, "Now now… I won't do anything rash, I'll be just playing for a while so need to be scared…"

* * *

><p>"They're about to go out now" Sasuke said as he waited outside the ferriswheel booth, "Damn it, what could that fucking bastard did to Naruto…" with that he finally saw Naruto and Kabuto go out of their capsule, Naruto immediately saw Sasuke and ran towards him, the raven gave Naruto a quick inspection and saw that the blond was blushing red and kiss marks we're evident on his neck aside from that Naruto was trembling, "Sorry for making you go all through that, but it would be over soon…" the raven whispered to Naruto.<p>

"Oh Sasuke… thank you for conveying my message to Naruto, he would be staying now at my place…" Kabuto said before fixing his glasses, "And why are you here anyway?"

Sasuke just took something out of Naruto's pocket, the one he placed there before Naruto met up with Kabuto, "Good… it worked fine…" Sasuke then clicked one of the buttons that made Naruto and Kabuto's eyes shot opened in surprise.

"But that's…" Kabuto said nervously as he heard every word that he and Naruto said while inside the ferriswheel.

"Tsk… Dobe, I told you not to let him touch you so much… explain this!" Sasuke said as he heard Naruto's moaning voice on the voice recorder.

Naruto was speechless, he never thought of such plan, to blackmail the professor blackmailing him, he was amazed at the simple idea that the raven had thought.

"Nevermind…" Sasuke said to Naruto, then turned towards the young professor, "Wonder what will happen if this goes public? You'll be kick out and you might never find a job for blackmailing a student…" Sasuke said confidently.

"Damn…" Kabuto then looked at Naruto who was behind Sasuke, "I won't give up… Remember that…" the young professor then ran somewhere over the crowd.

"See… told you to trust me… Now everything's gonna be fine…" Sasuke said assuring Naruto of his safety, "I promised didn't I, that I'd protect you…"

"So… th-thank you…" Naruto said embarrassed while blushing at how Sasuke just saved him from a lifetime of misery, "and… does that mean I have to go back to the dormitory now? Mr. Kabuto wouldn't be able to touch me now right, and I should be safe… and… and…"

"It's up to you…" Sasuke smiled while he suddenly grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it making the blond blush, "If you want us to be together, then staying at my house won't be a problem…"

"Wh-what!" Naruto pulled his hands and shouted, "Don't you dare do that in public!"

"So I can do it in private then? We can do a lot more if you want…" Sasuke smirk while staring at the blond.

"P-P-P-Pervert! I can't believe that you are a pervert!" Naruto shouted annoyed, "Damn you!"

"Atleast I saved you from another pervert…" Sasuke chuckled, then suddenly the raven turned serious, "Well? I said that I love you…"

Naruto's voice also weakened, "Uhmm… but, we're both guys…"

"Does that even matter?" Sasuke said while holding Naruto by the shoulder, "Don't you like me? Don't you feel happy with me? Don't you wanna stay with me?"

"That… well… I do-" Naruto stopped when he felt his lips becoming warm and recognized the feeling as something he felt before, it was another kiss from the raven.

"Don't answer me now, think over about it…" Sasuke said as he sighed, "You're still welcome at the house…" he then patted Naruto, "For now, we can become friends… is that alright with you?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said energetically, "And about what you said, I'll think about it…" Naruto then continued, "But for now… before malls close, let's buy costumes…"

Sasuke gave a weak laugh at how childish Naruto can be, "Sure, I'll call the driver to pick up us here…"

"Great!" Naruto said smiling at the raven and before Sasuke realized it, he too was giving a genuine smile back at the blond.

* * *

><p>"Awesome! I would look so totally cool in this costume!" Naruto said while looking at the costume he is suppose to wear at Ino's party tomorrow, he wasn't able to get a look what Sasuke bought but he didn't mind since he would see it anyway tomorrow.<p>

"I better write to my parents, I was suppose to write about how effective Sasuke's teaching method was…" Naruto then stopped for a moment to think, "I can't tell them about the incident about Mr. Kabuto and how… how… Sasuke confessed to me…" the blond then blushed, but immediately try to forget about it and thought about how relieved he felt when Sasuke saved him from Kabuto, after thinking, he took out a piece of paper and pen from his bag and wrote:

_Mom dad, October 31_

_The tutoring went great! I actually understand the material! Maybe my dream is not hopeless after all! Sasuke is not such a prick after all, and I guess he is a little cute…Oh and happy Halloween! I am dressing up as a fox!_

_Your greatly happy son,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Before the blond slept, he thought over and over how he really felt for the raven, and before he could make a conclusion on how he feels, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! And I haven't eaten anything yet, I am so hungry! Anyway… thanks to all those that were concern about my ankle… thank you very much ^.^ and finally. I was able to post the letter, anyway, the later chapters wouldn't have letters in it… thank you everybody…<strong>

**Wahhhh! How about my KabutoXNaruto lemon scene… I was suppose to make one! But it didn't fit the story, so I removed it, maybe next time?**

**Next chapter? Would be very short, about half of what I usually write, Im just going to tell about the Halloween party…**


	9. Not yet a Happy Ending

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Im so happy today that is why Im making chapter 9 today… actually, I was supposed to do this later this evening… but since this would be short, I decided to make it now for just a few minutes, and also for another reason, I was added to one favorite stories and also to one story alert… thank you guys…**

**Therefore, you can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**My hands! There is a problem with my hand… It's back, my chronic disease on my hands… typing becomes problematic, my hands are like corroding, my skin is falling apart and it would bleed… I hate it when there are lots of bandages on my hand, it feels so awkward… but no need to worry, this happens almost every two or three months and my hand would be in this state for about two weeks… Im used to it…**

**Seriously… my next next story would have something to do with Gaara, He'll be the main character, maybe… but for now, I guess finding Gaara a spot here would be troublesome… Sorry my dear friend REN, It seems Gaara won't appear here…**

**Im really thankful for everyone's support, If I haven't received any comments from the start, I would have discontinued this… but since I keep getting comments from both rentamiya and love2be4gotten… I feel like continuing and finishing this story…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter IX: Not yet a Happy Ending (November 1)**

* * *

><p>"Turn right Mr. Driver…" Naruto said excitedly as he pointed to the direction he just mentioned.<p>

"Could you calm down, you're acting like an idiot again…" Sasuke said staring at outside the car window.

"I can't help it.. this would be my first par-" the blond then stopped and closed his mouths by the use of his hands, he then let go afterwards, "Nevermind th-" but the blond was cut off.

"So this is your first party?" Sasuke sighed, "What a dobe…"

"But… but we don't do these stuffs in the countryside…" Naruto complained trying to ease his embarrassment.

"There is nothing special in parties and gatherings…" Sasuke explained, "It's just like socializing… but this time…" Sasuke then gave Naruto a look at his fox outfit, "this time… we would all look like an idiot…"

"You are no fun at all…" Naruto then stick his tongue out at the raven.

After a few minutes, the driver spoke directing at both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, we've arrived at the Yamanaka's residence…" the driver said as he stopped the car in front of the house.

* * *

><p>"Kyahhhh!" Ino shouted when Naruto and Sasuke entered the room, "It's Sasuke-kun!" with that commotion, everybody stared at the raven while most of the female crowded in front of Sasuke, greeting him.<p>

Naruto was left aside, everybody's attention was on the raven right now, "Tsk… even after all the effort I did choosing this fox costume, nobody even dares to greet me…" the blond said annoyed, "What's so great about him…" Naruto said jealous of all the attention the raven was getting, "Just look at him, a white long sleeved polo, black pants? Nobody could tell that he's attending a costume party; the only thing is, his red cape that has hints of that Sasuke is a vampire…"

"No need to get all depressed Naruto…" he then patted the blond's back, which made Naruto turn and recognize it was Kiba, "Why haven't you come back to the dormitory yet? It was dull without you there…" Kiba said smiling.

"Oh that… well… you see…" Naruto was thinking of an excuse, he couldn't tell the brunet about Kabuto's blackmail, "hehehe…"

"Naruto! Don't tell me…" Kiba said with suspense in his voice, "Are you going out with that Uchiha dude?"

Naruto blushed but tried to cover it up, "Of course not! We-We are just friends you know!" Naruto then remembered Sasuke's confession and made him blush more and think about how he felt for the raven.

"No need to be defensive…" Kiba laughed then laughed harder when he realized something, "You dressed up as a fox? I dressed up as a dog…" he then continued laughing until Naruto realized why the brunet was laughing.

"Fuck! I-it looks the same… our costumes!" Naruto said surprised that he hadn't noticed it immediately, "damn it, how am I supposed to look unique?"

Kiba finally calmed down a bit, "Hey! But mine only has a single tail, while yours has multiple tails…" Kiba then pulled Naruto to the table were foods were placed and the brunet took a piece of sandwich and ate it, "The food here taste so good, though I would still prefer Neji's cooking..."

"Awesome, there are more foods that I could imagine!" Naruto glared at the table that contains different dishes, "I knew Ino was above average economically, but to afford this, she must be rich…"

A sudden voice agreeing with Naruto revealed Sakura, "I know, she only tells that she's above average but she's actually rich though…" Sakura then lowered her voice, "She doesn't like living of her parents money that is why she insist on becoming rich herself or finding a rich husband…" Sakura then laughed, "Good thing you've arrived, Shikamaru is nowhere to be found yet…"

Naruto after hearing that decided to look at Ino together with the crowd surrounding Sasuke, whom looked annoyed at the number of females and some males that are giving him too much attention, "Sasuke seems that he doesn't like getting too much attention…"

"Seems you're right…" Sakura said as she smiled at Naruto, the pink haired woman was dressed as a pink rabbit, with bunny ears headband, a pink fluffy tube and pink leggings, "You should help him out Naruto since you're the closest to him…"

"Eh? How?" Naruto asked.

"I'll help!" Kiba said ecstatically, "Finally some action!" Kiba then tooked out a coin.

"What are you gonna do Kiba?" Naruto asked staring at the coin.

"Im gonna attract some attention…" Kiba then winked at the blond, he then shouted afterwards, "Hey guys! Im Kiba from the second year, Im also the star player of the soccerball team, I'll date anyone who could get this coin!" Kiba then slipped the coin inside his costume then started to smile at all the girls and guys surrounding Sasuke.

"Wh-what are you? You're crazy!" Naruto said confused whether to be shocked at how Kiba was sacrificing himself to save Sasuke or annoyed at how Kiba wanted too much attention.

"Doesn't matter… go save your friend now, Im gonna have some fun here for a while…" Kiba said and suddenly girls and guys alike flocked towards him and started touching his torso, arms and legs, and he even felt someone was touching his back and front part, even though it was clearly obvious that the coin was only in his torso, but the brunet didn't mind, he enjoys being the center of attention.

There were still about five girls around Sasuke who didn't move and tried to get the coin one of them was Ino, who was wearing a princess costume, and long dark violet gown with a matching tiara, they all didn't budge but it was evident that they were staring at the crowd playing with Kiba's body, and Naruto took this chance and pulled the raven away.

"Hahaha… that Kiba! He's really weird to enjoy being touched like that… I guess he's an exhibitionist huh!" Naruto said panting while they were hiding on the one of the corners of the giant room the party was being held, "But thanks to him, you're saved right?"

"Tsk…" Sasuke looked really annoyed which Naruto did not know the reason why, "What's next?"

Naruto was staring at the crowd and it seems they have gathered around the stage where Ino was giving a speech of gratitude to everyone who attended, "Well, I guess we should just stay low now…"

Sasuke sighed, "This is why I hate gatherings like this…" he then walked passed Naruto, "Im going to the comfort room…"

Naruto realized that Sasuke was a bit pissed off and at the same time annoyed at the party itself, he didn't realized but he pulled the raven's hand to stopped him from leaving, "Sasuke… I-I… are you going to leave?" Naruto then remembered how Kiba was teasing him about the raven.

"I can't stand events like this, I can't enjoy myself, I'd better go home and just read a book or something…" the raven said calmly, "You may stay here and I'll just have the driver pick you up later-" he was cut off and was shocked at what the blond just did, the blond's lips was on his, the raven froze there, then Naruto let go.

"I-I don't know yet… but…" Naruto said stuttering and not looking at the raven directly at the eyes, "I don't know if… if… if I love you the same way you do… but…" Naruto's hand let go of the raven, "but… I want to stay beside you… I-I would feel lonely without you so… please let me stay by your si-" the blond then felt a hug, a deep hug, the blond could easily feel how Sasuke's embraced felt, it was warm; he was glad that everybody was busy listening to Ino's speech and that he was able to give the raven an answer even though it wasn't as concrete as he had hoped, but it seems that it lifted the raven's mood.

"So wanna stay here for a while?" Sasuke said holding Naruto's hand while smiling at the blond with happiness evident in the raven's voice.

"Le-let's just go home now… I'll just call Ino later about as leaving…" Naruto was still blushing, "Let's go home…" Naruto then realized that he had been calling Sasuke's house as his 'home' and he felt happy about it, "Let's go now teme!" Naruto then laughed as they both sneaked out of Ino's house.

* * *

><p>"I have to get change!" Naruto said, "It'll be just a minute, this fox costume is getting itchy…"<p>

"Me as well… but, the driver would come pick us up any minute now…" Sasuke said looking at his watch at the time.

"We can't go change at the same time, so you go ahead…" Naruto smiled, "I'll call you when the car is here, if still not, then I would change when you get back…"

"Sure… just stay here, understood?" Sasuke ordered as he went back to Ino's house to get change.

Naruto was now alone in front of Ino's house while waiting for the car and Sasuke to finish changing, the blond then felt a cold chill but shrugged it off, before he could even realized it, he was in deep thought about what he has said to Sasuke earlier, he felt like that his answer was almost the same as saying that he liked Sasuke as well, the blond smiled unconsciously thinking that Sasuke and him would now have a tighter bond, but he suddenly stopped when he felt a sudden pierce in his arm, he tried to look and was shocked at was he saw.

The person behind him pulled the injection and he slowly felt dizzy and his eyes became blurry but the blond was still able to recognize that person's face, it was someone he knew, but before he could call that person's name, everything turned black and he fell asleep on the cold floor, "You'll be coming with me…" the man's voice said even though Naruto could not hear anymore.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was now walking back, but his eyes widened when he saw Naruto was not there, "Where the heck could that dobe be?" the raven then felt a person behind him, it was too noisy because of the party inside that his reaction was late, too late, since the next thing he felt was a pierce on his arm, he fell on the ground but he forced his eyes to look at the culprit, he then knew, it was Kabuto who was smiling sadistically; he moved the focus of his eyes and look at the house, there was no one outside Ino's house, no one could save them now; he felt regret, if only they didn't leave the party, none of this would had happened, but now, all he could do was hope for his own and Naruto's safety; before he totally lose consciousness, he muttered softly that the young professor did not hear as well, "N-Naruto…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did someone saw that happening after reading chapter 8? If you did, then you are AWESOME, even myself thought over and over again before coming with this plot and it was hard thinking, since it is not my specialty… It was thanks to rentamiya that I thought adding something suspense in the story, anyway, to all the readers, hope you like this... hahaha, I wanna kill Sasuke on the next chapter, but I can't since the would destroy the plot... hahaha... anyway, sorry for not having the complete party... Im not good at depicting parties since me myself doesn't go to those kind of events... I had no background knowledge so I decided to make the party end.<strong>

**Oh by the way, I just finished reading 82 chapters of "Cage of Eden" manga, it was awesome but I still prefer Highschool of the Dead! The frustration, sadness, loss and depression, those are the types of stories I like!**

**Wahhhh! I want Kabuto… If Naruto rejected him, why not come to me? Hehehe… I like people with glasses, almost three of my bestfriends are all wearing glasses… hahaha, maybe it's a fetish of mine, or maybe just a hobby…**

**Anyway, I've always wanted that to happen to me, what happened to Kiba... I've always dreamed that... hehehehe... anyway, I said that chapter9 would be shorter, but apparently, there is only a few difference in the word count... hehehe, I couldn't help myself, I still made it almost as long as the usual chapters...**

**Next chapter? I'd name it "Kabuto's *****" (no idea on the next title, still thinking about it…)**


	10. Kabuto's Mystery

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Sorry! Im really sorry for the late night update, it is because this afternoon, I participated on a cosplay contest, I cosplayed Naruto, while my female friend cosplayed Hinata and my other friend did not cosplay, she was there for moral support only…**

**Somewhat, I feel insulted… I do not know why… Im insulting myself, since my ideas and works becomes worse and worse as time goes on… I think I should stop for two or three days after chapter 10… anyway, that depends whether ideas will flow into my mind…**

**Im also making this chapter short, you may ask me 'why?', but my answer would be, because Im running out of idea and Im having least inspiration… I have lots of idea, but it could destroy the whole plot since (SPOILER) I needed to create an evil Sasuke, but turns out, Im making a fluffy and lovey-dovey Sasuke, so I need something new to prevent that…**

**Anyway, I am still gonna finish this, maybe a two or three days break would suffice, the fact is, this is the tenth chapter on the tenth day, its like one chapter a day, so hope you would understand, but I'll try my best to lessen my break in writing, and also, there would be some events that I have to go swimming with my friends so I may not update for those days… I have to go to the beach since it's freaking hot here in the Philippines, Im getting toasted alive inside my room!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter X: Kabuto's Mystery (November 2)**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! My head hurts…" Sasuke had just woke up, but it seems he can't see a thing, he tried blinking but he then made a conclusion that he was blindfolded, "What the hell is going on… the last thing I remember was…" the raven had suddenly realization of his situation, "Fuck! Kabuto! Where the hell are yo-" but he was cut off immediately.<p>

"Good thing you remember… well, too bad Naruto hasn't woke up yet…" Kabuto then laughed, "stay still if you don't want to get hurt…"

"What have you done to him!" Sasuke tried to move but he fell down in an instant, "I-I can't move…"

"Don't bother, I tied your hands and your feet and I also blindfolded you, you can't do anything so just stay put…" Kabuto then sighed, "About Naruto, I haven't done anything to him… yet…"

"Don't you dare lay a finge-" Sasuke wasn't able what he wanted to say since he heard something.

"S-Sasuke? What had happened? Why am I, why are both tied up…" Naruto said in a panic as he covered his eyes from the bright light coming from the only window on that room, he then stared at the raven, "Why are your eyes blindfolded?"

Sasuke then realized that he was the only one blindfolded since Naruto could see, "Don't you remember Naruto? Kabuto took us last night and…"

"I-I remember now! I suddenly felt a pain in my arm and the next thing I know was waking up here…" Naruto then stared a cold glare at Kabuto who was sitting on a chair, Naruto tried to observe the room, it was quite a big room, where Kabuto was sitting on a chair in the middle while him and Sasuke were both lying on the floor, he also saw a table on the other end corner, a door and another one that probably lead to the bathroom, all in all, It looked like an ordinary room minus the bed.

"Well, I do not really want the Uchiha, all I wanted was Naruto… but…" Kabuto smirked, "Naruto won't escape if I take Sasuke as a hostage right…" Kabuto said, not really directing at either of the two boys, "Naruto's hand are the only tied up part of him since he won't do anything rash right?" this time, Kabuto was directing the question at the blond.

"Tsk… what do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke said with an obvious voice of anger, "Don't you dare hurt him you bastard!"

"Sasuke…" the blond said amused at how Sasuke was prioritizing him rather than the raven's safety.

"Of course I won't hurt the one I want but…" Kabuto stood up of the chair and walked near Sasuke, the young professor smiled, then suddenly kicking Sasuke by the stomach, "You are on the other hand is fine!"

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted as he tried to move on top of Sasuke to cover the raven, "D-Don't hurt him… please…" Naruto's eyes was getting watery, he was panicking on what to do, but he can't seem to think of anything, "Sasuke… are you? Can you handle it?"

The raven just coughed up blood, he was indeed kicked quite strongly by the young professor a few times, "Ughh… I can manage it, don't try to help me…" he coughed up some more blood, "Just escape…"

Kabuto had stopped kicking since he doesn't want to hurt Naruto instead he muttered, "More bad things will happen to him if you try to escape…" the young professor was making sure Naruto wouldn't escape by threatening the raven, "I told you I won't give up… that tape recorder now is useless… So if you don't want him to get hurt…" Kabuto then smirked at Naruto.

"I-I won't escape, I'll do what you want… but…" Naruto's tears had begun falling as he looked at Sasuke who was on the floor with blood stain on the raven's clothe, "please… don't hurt him anymore…"

"Well, if you say so…" Kabuto the kneeled down to Naruto's level and tried to wipe of the tears on Naruto's face, "Shhhh… don't cry now Naru-chan… I won't hurt you or him anymore, so stop crying…"

The blond did stop crying as he felt that Kabuto would most likely not hurt the raven anymore, "but…" but Naruto did not continue anymore instead he stared at Kabuto who was comforting him.

Sasuke wasn't able to see anything, but he could clearly well understand the situation, which he thought was awfully weird, he kept thinking why Kabuto was so nice and comforting to Naruto, he can't seem to think of a reason, but he knew, Kabuto wouldn't hurt Naruto intentionally, so for now Sasuke felt relieved that the blond wouldn't get hurt at all.

"Then… for now, I'll go make some food for the both of you…" Kabuto then stood up and and walked towards the door and uttered, "Don't try to escape…" and after that he left the room.

"We better think of something to get out…" Sasuke said when he heard the footsteps were already unaudible.

"But… we can't or he'll hurt us!" Naruto said scared to what might happen to them, "Besides, you can't use your eyes, hands or feet, and my hands seem to be tied up as well…"

"He won't hurt you, I don't know why, but he won't…" Sasuke said based on his conclusion a moment ago, "We just need to find an opening…"

"But… how?" Naruto then decided to describe the room, "There is only one window, the door where Kabuto went out and…" Naruto stood up and moved towards the other room, "the other door is for the bathroom…"

"It seems this is just like a normal room…" Sasuke said as he thought of how to escape and he didn't realized that time has passed quite quickly and only woke up from his deep thought when he heard footsteps nearing them.

"Here… breakfast…" Kabuto then shoved something to the both of them, "I know its unpractical, but here are some ramen…" He then took Sasuke by the shoulder to help him sit uprightly and moved towards Naruto, "I'll release your hands Naruto so you can eat properly…" after releasing Naruto's hands, he then moved a bit to the raven and begun feeding the raven, "Neh? Naru-chan… this is your favorite right? You used to eat lots of servings of this right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto said hesitantly, he was still quite afraid of the young professor, "I really liked ramen…" the blond said softly and trembling, not realizing something very important in what Kabuto had just told him.

Sasuke resisted when Kabuto tried to help him eat, "Don't touch me bastard, I can eat by myself!"

"With your hands tied up and eyes blindfolded?" Kabuto said as he chuckled, "I can't make any mistakes, in Naruto's case he won't escape until you are in here, so you better just eat…"

Sasuke hated it, but he had no choice, he just let Kabuto feed him since he can't see nor move properly, but then he realized something, something that caught his attention, _The hell did he know Naruto's favorite food? Even I did not knew that, did he knew Naruto beforehand, _ but Sasuke just tried to forget what he was thinking, maybe he was just thinking too much, but he then soon found out that he was making sense.

"Naruto, how is aunt and uncle? I mean your father and mother…" Kabuto said casually as he kept feeding the raven.

"Huh…" Naruto's voice started to tremble more, "Wha-what are you gonna do to them…" Naruto stared at Kabuto, the blond was scared for the sake of his parents.

"Don't worry, just keep eating and relax… I won't do anything to them…" Kabuto said with assurance in his voice, he had just finished feeding Sasuke and moved the bowl somewhere it won't shatter, "It's just that, they never wanted you to study here in the city right? Did they change their mind? I was surprised and glad to see your name on the first year class list…"

Naruto shivered at the thought, he never mentioned about it to anyone, he even lied to Kiba and Neji telling them that he was allowed to study here in the city, Naruto then said stuttering, "H-How d-did you know about th-that? I-I never told anyone about it…"

Sasuke then solved what he was thinking, he was right, Kabuto knew Naruto before he even went here in the city, that explains why Kabuto knew things that Naruto hadn't mentioned to him at all, _But how? And why doesn't Naruto seem to recognize Kabuto if they really knew each other? _Sasuke's head kept being filled with numerous questions which will be solved when he heard Naruto's question.

Naruto was still shaking at the thought that Kabuto might have been stalking him before he even went to the city, he kept thinking of who Kabuto really was, "Wh-who are you… and how do you know me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, during the cosplay, while on the backstage… the guy who cosplayed Sasuke, he was so handsome and his outfit was the one Sasuke wore that shows his chest, that guy had some pretty awesome body and also on the backstage, he was wearing glasses…<strong>

**It's so nice to live in the city, there are so many events, the only problem is, the pollution and the heat… anyway, I still love it… if only my room was airconditioned…**

**Hope you still like this chapter, I'll try my best to keep writing good chapters, I really do hope that I can do it… thank you to all those who supports me… and I was laughing so hard when I realized that this chapter was just a single scene… sorry guys but Im really sleepy already and I wanted to divide the story about Kabuto… simply because I want a cliff hanger and more chapters…**

**Next chapter? Tomorrow, or the day after that or the day after that… within three days, because on the fourth day, I would go swimming… thank you everybody…**


	11. The Forgotten Past

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Well, here I am again… Hope you enjoy… And if not, please tell me which part needs improvement… Thank you very much… Oh, and Im glad that I was able to know that this fanfic had almost 100 visitor a day, it made me feel special that is why I am updating today… Right now this is my longest chapter with the fewest ranting...**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter XI: The Forgotten Past (November 2)**

* * *

><p>"T-tell me… Where have we met before?" the blond asked, his voice shaking upon the realization that Kabuto knew him, his mind kept thinking about how he met the young professor or if he really did meet him in the past.<p>

The young professor sighed, he closed his eyes and after a few seconds, he opened his mouth and was about to answer Naruto's question, but in an instant, he changed his mind and simply replied with another question, "So you really did forgot about me…" Kabuto said with an obvious sadness in his voice, deep inside him was a feeling of depression, but he just pushed that feeling away trying to calm himself up.

"Hmmm…" the blindfolded and tied up Uchiha said which caught the attention of both the other two males in the room, "So Im guessing you knew Naruto very well" He said stoically, his voice straight and husky, even though he was tied up, he wasn't feeling any fear, though he was looking down since he couldn't see anything.

"Well… in the past… back in the countryside…" Kabuto mentioned, he was still feeling down from the fact that he was forgotten by the Blond, but he continued anyway talking to the raven, "He… Naruto was…" Kabuto breathed deeply then thought about not speaking about it for now, so he decided to change the topic, "If you're both done eating, I'll take the bowls now…" the young professor stood up holding a tray where both bowls were placed.

Sasuke spoke, he tried looking at his right side knowing that Naruto was there sitting, "Hey… did he tie your hands back again?"

"Hu-Huh!" the blond then moved both of his hands in front of his face and realized that Kabuto did not tie them back again, he was glad about that since he was uncomfortable when both his hands were still tied up, he shook them a little and smiled again before answering the raven, "No… I guess he forgot…"

"Good, untie me then…" Sasuke said in a low voice, low enough for Naruto to hear it, he did not want Kabuto to know what they were doing, "We can think of a plan to esca-" but the raven was not able to finish his statement due to a weak protest.

"What if we get caught? He- He might…" the blond's voice was becoming weaker, his happiness from being untied was changing back to fear, "He might hurt us… I don't want that to happen…"

"Tsk…" the raven was annoyed, even without the eyes, the blond can easily identify that Sasuke was in disapproval, "At the best, he won't hurt you… and…" Sasuke breathe first before continuing, "what's important is for us to escape, we did not come home last night, so my butler must have now contacted the police at least…"

"But-but…" The blond still protesting, he find it quite hard to talk to the raven who was blindfolded since he was feeling uneasy talking to someone blindfolded, so he moved a bit closer to the raven and slowly moved his hands to unlaced the blindfolded.

Sasuke's eyes flutter for a bit trying to get used to the light around, it was still morning so it was still bright, upon getting used to the lights, he blinked a few times and started to analyze the room, looking at all the corner before looking again from the blond, "Guess you're right that this is just a normal room…"

"Sorry I can't untie you but…" Naruto said feeling sorry since he couldn't untie the Uchiha's hands and feet, he was afraid that the raven might do something unnecessary that might hurt them both in the end.

Sasuke understood what the blond meant with his apology, the raven decided to let the idea of escaping slip his mind since he knew just from Kabuto's voice that he wouldn't hurt them both unless they do something to piss him off like to flee, "Fine… but what do we do now?" Sasuke was waiting an answer but apparently, someone answered it for him, and he immediately gave an angry glare the person resting his back on the door frame.

"I guess staying here is the best…" the young professor said casually, he then walked forward passing Sasuke and moved in front of Naruto before sitting, "So you remove his blindfold eh?"

Naruto then felt chill at his back, was his decision of removing Sasuke's blindfolded end up a bad one; he closed his eyes when he saw that Kabuto's hands was nearing him, he was trembling with fear as he tried to apologize, "I-Im sorry, please don't hurt us…" he then felt a warm hand caressing his cheeks, he slowly opened his eyes revealing Kabuto touching his cheeks while smiling, but the fear he felt was still obvious.

"Don't worry, I told you haven't I? I won't hurt you…" the young professor chuckled and then removed his hands from the blond's face, "But your friend here might get hurt if you do anything that would make me mad…" he then stared at the Uchiha who was still giving him a glare, but Kabuto just sighed, "Well, Naru-chan, if you prefer him unblindfolded, then it should be fine…"

"Tsk… bastard, just let us go now!" Sasuke was getting really angry, he didn't like how calm Kabuto was acting and the fact that he did not know anything else about the young professor only made him angrier.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto said hoping that the raven would calm down, the blond was certainly afraid what Kabuto would do if Sasuke will continue to act that way towards the person who kidnapped them both.

"Who the heck are you!" the raven said, Kabuto had already told them both that the blond and the young professor knew each other, but even so, Naruto doesn't remember him, so he was now getting annoyed.

Kabuto shook his head while trying to massage the bridge of his nose and utter, "Just because you can see doesn't mean you can talk to me like that… but…" Kabuto sighed, he felt that he kept on sighing today, he figured maybe it's because of the stress of kidnapping or rather because of his mind kept replaying the time he met the blond, but nevertheless, he looked at the blond and decided to finally tell them.

"Well?" Sasuke said impatiently, Kabuto itself was already making him angry, but the Kabuto trying to flirt with his blond, it was making him furious; he didn't like the sound of hearing how gentle the young professor was to Naruto, but seeing it, was only making his anger worst.

But soon, both the college students, became quiet when Kabuto started speaking, "I guess Naruto and I only knew each other for three weeks but…" the young professor smiled at Naruto and resumed what he was saying, "…It was love at first sight… rather love at first encounter since my eyes back then was…"

"Yakushi-kun!" Naruto blurted out randomly, this made the raven stare at him, Naruto only stared back, shocked at his realization, he then looked back at the young professor to confirm whether he was right or wrong.

The raven only listened, not saying anymore, but Naruto blurted out something, so the blond probably remembers now…

"Yeah! That was my father's last name… but after few years, I decided to adopt my mother's name…" Kabuto said as he fixed the position of his glasses, "It's a good thing you remembered…" the young professor stopped speaking but his mind uttered some more, _but it's too late…_

"Bu-but I thought your eyes… and your feet…" Naruto said, still the expression of being shock was still on his face, he patiently waited for an answer until the young professor spoke.

"I got lucky that somebody my father knew said that he could find an eye donor, and my feet was ought to recover naturally…" Kabuto then stood up, he closed his eyes and opened it after a while, "Im going to do something now, don't try to escape…" and with that, he left the room but unlike the other times he came out of the room, this time, he closed the door and a clicking sound was heard which both the boys assumed that Kabuto had locked the room.

"Mind explaining more?" Sasuke said giving Naruto an annoyed look, "How come you forget someone? Are you really that stupid?"

"Teme! I didn't forget! it was just…" Naruto stopped and his voice became more serious, "I wasn't able to recognize him…" with that Naruto didn't realized that he had started to tell the story of his past.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon, but what should we do now?" the butler asked the police officer in front of Sasuke's house, "He called the driver to picked them up but… when he arrived, he wasn't there…"<p>

"I saw them leave the party, but… after that…" Kiba said while clenching his fists, actually Ino, Sakura and even Neji was there, they were all called by the butler hoping that they could help give information to the missing raven and blond.

"This is really bad, what if…" Ino begun sobbing and shaking while thinking that something might have happen bad to the both, something even bad than being kidnap, she was trying to push the thought away but she couldn't, her mind kept on wondering.

"Ino, it would be fine…" Sakura just took hold of Ino's shoulder hoping to calm her down, she too was very worried but she kept perishing bad thoughts and the only she can now was pray for their safety.

"Well, for now we can just wait; my men are now searching the area around the neighborhood Ms. Yamanaka is staying, we might find some evidence…" The police officer said directing at the butler, "If this was kidnapping, any time soon, the kidnapper would probably ask for some randsome…"

"Should I call both their parents now?" the butler asked worriedly, "I can call the Uchiha's main house…"

"I guess that would really help to inform the family…" the police officer said agreeing to the butler's idea, "We'll call you when we find any leads or clue, for now, please remain calm…" the police officer then rode the police car and turned on the engine before moving away from Sasuke's house.

"Well, I will call now the Uchiha's and…" the butler stopped and thought of something, after that, he looked confused and spoke to Naruto's friends, "Does anyone of you know Naruto's home number?"

Neji looked at Sakura and Ino before uttering, "Im sorry but I don't know, he never talked about much of his parents or his home town…" which Kiba agreed to what Neji had just said.

"We too doesn't know, the number and address he used in his forms are the ones in his dormitory…" Sakura said which Ino continued.

"A-And he also doesn't talk about much…" Ino said while stuttering, she was still shaking from the fear she is feeling for the sake of his two male friends.

"If that's the case, I guess only Sasuke's family can be informed of the situation…" the butler spoke as he walked towards the inside of the house to call Sasuke's family; Neji, Kiba, Sakura and Ino only followed the butler inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's flashback five years ago<strong>

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina called out loud, she was outside of their two story house and she seems to be together with a guy using a crutch and both of eyes are covered up with white bandage gauze, and a female about the age of Kushina supporting the guy, "Please wait a minute, I'll ask my son to help you out…" She said to the two people in front of her.

The door suddenly opened revealing a younger Naruto, smiling at the two guests, "Mother, do you need anything?" the young blond said wondering who the two guests are.

"Well, since we have a few empty rooms in the house, I decided to rent them, and these people will be renting it…" Kushina smiled at her only son, "Well, actually just this young man here; me and her mother were friends when I was still in the city, she asked if his son could stay here while taking a short vacation from college…"

"Well, Im really sorry for the trouble, I do believe that the fresh air here in the countryside will help him recover faster…" The female, bowed her head before kissing the young man's forhead, "Im going now, Im really thankful for you Kushina…" the woman then entered a car and drove away from the house.

Kushina and Naruto then focused their attention at the young man who had just spoke, "She left now huh?" the young man's voice contains a hint of sadness, probably due the fact that her mother had left, "Im sorry for not introducing myself properly, Well… Im Kabuto Yakushi, you can call me 'Kabuto' and thank you for letting me stay here…"

"Well don't worry, we'll take care of you here and let you stay here as long as you like…" Kushina smiled at the young man, though she suddenly felt it was pointless since the man cannot see, "Hehehe, I guess Naruto can help you unpack your things…"

"I hope it's not any trouble…" Kabuto bowed his head apologizing though he was sure that the person he was bowing to was Kushina, even though he was blind, he can still hear clearly and uses it properly.

"Well, Im sorry I can't personally help you, but my kid here, will help you…" Kushina then stared at the young blond and uttered more, "He's still young but he is quite dependable… Im going now…" Kushina smiled at Naruto hinting the young blond to help Kabuto before leaving.

"Uhmmm…" Kabuto uttered, "You're smiling right?" with that question, Kabuto himself was unconsciously smiling as well to the young boy in front of him.

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah… C-Can you see me Mr?" Naruto said wondering, it was weird that the young man was able to tell that he was smiling, "That would be awesome!"

"Hehehe, actually that was just a guess…" Kabuto chuckled a bit, it was weird but he felt that the kid talking would be a nice kid, "Well, anyway, don't call me 'Mr.' it makes me feel old…"

"Ok Ok… then what should I call you?" the young blond giddily asked, he had friends in school but most of them are elementary and highschool students, this would be the first time meeting a college student.

"How about 'Kabuto'?" the young man suggested, he find it nice talking to the blond, it felt good having a conversation.

"Nah? You're name sounds weird… how about Yakushi-kun!" Naruto replied, actually, he didn't find Kabuto's name weird, he just felt calling him by his family name since it felt more mature.

"Well, I guess you can call me 'Yakushi-kun', but can I call you Uzumaki?" Kabuto said smiling at the young blond, but his suggestion was rejected.

"Don't! There is also father so you can't mix the two of us… how about plain 'Naruto'?" the blond then waited for the young man to answer.

"Sure, Naru-chan!" Kabuto said happily, he was happy he was able to make a friend, a real one this, upon realizing this, he was glad but frowned afterwards which the blond noticed.

"Hey-Hey… Is there something wrong? Do-do you need anything?" Naruto asked, concerned about the young man in front of him.

"Ah don't worry about it, I just thought of something… then, shall you help me carry my stuff to my room?" Kabuto smiled and he felt Naruto nod and suddenly a hand was holding him, and it was Naruto, who was guiding him towards the inside of the house.

***Time skip, one week***

"Well, it seems Naruto had cheered up more, he was already cheerful to begin with but now…" Kushina smiled at how friendly and close Kabuto and Naruto, who are talking to each other at the backyard, even for just a week, "Well, it's also good that Kabuto was able to adopt easily…"

"Well, as long as everything is fine…" Minato stretched his arms, he had been carrying lots of farm stuffs and he was really tired, "How about we take a break for a moment?"

"Sure dear…" Kushina smiled at her husband as she went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for his husband, who was waiting at their living room.

"Neh, Yakushi-kun…" Naruto was a little hesitant, he was already curious to begin with, but he didn't wasn't sure if Kabuto wanted or not to tell him, "Well…"

"Well? Do you have something to ask me Naru-chan?" Kabuto smiled as he patted the young blond's head, he was lucky that his hands were accurate even though he couldn't see, "Hmmm? Do you?"

"Well, I've always wanted to ask…" Naruto said blushingly and shyly stated his question while sitting beside the young man, "H-How did you hurt your feet and eyes?" the young blond stared at what expression Kabuto would make, but his assumption was right, Kabuto was frowning, Naruto then regretted to make the young man sad, but to his surprise, Kabuto spoke.

"It was an accident…" Kabuto spoke so soft that Naruto almost could not hear it, but the fact was, Naruto did, "I guess it's because I did not have any friends?"

"H-Huh?" Naruto was now more curious than before, "W-why?"

"Well… I was on top of the class, not to boast but I was the smartest in all of the class in my year…" Kabuto sighed, feeling depressed over what happened, he did not want to remember but it seems satisfying Naruto's curiosity became more important than what his own feeling would be, "The only thing I remember was, someone pushed me off the stairs… and… and now…" Kabuto sighed again, looking at his left side where Naruto is supposed to be and continued, "after that I was in the hospital and I couldn't see and and I couldn't feel my left leg…"

"Oh… Im sorry to ask…" Naruto felt guilty over making Kabuto remembered something he didn't want to, "Well…" Naruto was thinking of how to comfort Kabuto, but to his dismay, Kabuto said something else.

"I guess even if I get better I won't go back in studying anymore… Maybe I could get a job here…" Kabuto felt pathetic to himself for saying something like that, but it was true, he didn't want to return to college anymore.

Upon hearing those words, Naruto felt pain in his chest, it wasn't anger nor concern, it was something more that he couldn't explain, and just shouted at Kabuto, "Don't! You-You should go back to studying… Yakushi-kun, you are really lucky since you can study in the city… but… but…" the blond's eyes started to get watery.

"H-hey, are you crying?" Kabuto said, even though he couldn't see and even though Naruto's voice has no hint of crying, still, Kabuto was able to tell.

"I wanted to study in the city to become a doctor… but my parents won't allow me…" This time, the young blond's voice became more calm, "They can't live alone when they are older, that is why I have to stay here… but-but I really want to go, but you are just throwing away the opportunity to study…" Naruto's voice was now mixed with some sobs and Kabuto can now obviously tell that Naruto was indeed crying, "You shouldn't let some small misfortune change your life, if there was something wrong, then you must correct and never give up…"

"Hahaha…" Kabuto chuckled, it was really awkward but he felt suddenly light, as if a heavy burden was removed from his shoulder, and the reason he was laughing was because of how mature Naruto was, "I guess you're right… for someone younger than me than 4 years, I guess you can still be smarter than me…" the young man chuckled again.

Naruto pouted, "I was being serious and you just laughed!" the blond had now stopped crying and wipe the remaining tears with the sleeved of his clothe.

"Hey Naru-chan…" Kabuto asked trying to change the topic, "If I can walk and see again, do you want me to take you to the city?"

The blond's eyes widen and he was smiling, "R-really?" Naruto suddenly became excited, "Of course I'd love to!"

"Good, then it's a promise…" Kabuto said while smiling and he could tell that Naruto has nodded, "Well, Naru-chan, I love you…" Kabuto said and after a few seconds, he just realized what he had said and blushed making his face very red.

Naruto tilted his head before answering, "Huh? I love you as well Yakushi-kun…" the blond said as a reply.

"H-hey… I didn't mean as friend but-" Kabuto was still blushing from what he said and he knew that Naruto defined it as a friendly love, but he didn't knew that Naruto defined it right.

"I know what you mean! Love as in living together and hugging and kissing and doing stuffs together, helping each other and comforting each other; just like mama and papa… And I want to be like that too with Yakushi-kun…" Naruto said abruptly.

Kabuto blushed more after what Naruto had just said, but he thought that in any case that how Naruto felt would remain the same after he grew up, it would be nice; but he won't expect that much as not to hurt himself.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"After a week, he left and I never got any news… the only thing I know was the reason he came back to the city was because he found an eye donor…" Naruto said as he spoke to Sasuke apologetically.<p>

"Are you really that stupid to forget something like that?" Sasuke said annoyed and pissed off.

"Well back then his eyes were covered up that's why It was hard to recognize him, and it was a few years ago…" the blond responded trying to defend himself from the raven.

"And why did you tell him that you loved him too?" This was the main reason Sasuke was angry, he felt jealous and his possessiveness only made it worst.

"Well, I guess it was because of the spur of the moment…" Naruto said shyly, "But I didn't meant it, I was a child back then…"

"Dobe! You already know what's right and wrong back then!"

"Teme! And I already told you right, You're the one I like-" Naruto stopped and turned around trying to hide his sudden blush.

"Wh-what… you haven't told me that yet, you just said that you like being with me…" Sasuke countered but the blond did not reply anymore, and the raven realized what the blond just said and it made him blush as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So tired! Well, This is it… it explains the past… anyway, everything was done logically, so if you have any problems, just tell me so I could explain…<strong>

**Anyway, if you love someone so much, was it right to blackmail or kidnap them? Well, there are indeed twisted love in this world… but I don't mind…**

**Within five days would be the next update… Next chapter would end this Kabuto part, will he get killed, assassinated, murdered with the use of a baseball bat, poisoned, fall off a building or be eaten alive by wild animals.**


	12. The Decision

**© 2011 JMC0124**

**Super late update? Im really so sorry for that, I procrastinated because I had so much fun swimming… hahahaha… I wanted to do this a bit earlier this morning but our neighbors are celebrating, and their music too loud that is why I started this late evening…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her permission)…

**Rating: **Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter XII: The Decision (November 3)**

* * *

><p>"It's gonna be our second day here…" Naruto sighed, he woke up early because he slept early since he had a vague idea, though he was totally unsure, that Kabuto wouldn't hurt him; they did have something special few years ago, "Hmmm…" He then stared at Sasuke who was sleeping just beside him, it seems that the raven was trying to be awake the whole evening to be on guard just in case something bad happens.<p>

"Mmmm…" Sasuke groaned a bit, he was actually having a dream, but Naruto couldn't tell what it is about.

"Sorry… I-Im really sorry…" Naruto's eyes slowly became watery, he was thinking that Sasuke wouldn't be in this situation if they never became friends, so the blond was unconsciously blaming himself for what was happening to the both of them, he moved his hands to touch Sasuke's pale smooth face, he did it lightly so that the raven won't wake up, Naruto thought many times to untie Sasuke, but he was afraid that Kabuto might hurt the younger Uchiha if he did something reckless.

Naruto stood up quietly, he turned and looked at the raven one more time before walking away, and he lightly and silently moved towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Master, Im also at fault, I did not have precautionary measures for situations like this…" the butler bowed his head at the man whom had just entered Sasuke's house, "Please come inside, I'll call the police in charge…" the butler raised his head and was about to go to the phone to call the police but he was pulled by a hand in his shoulder.<p>

"No need, I've already contacted them before arriving here…" The man just swiftly walked towards the living room and stood there as he stared at the people sitting there, "So may I know who this people are?"

"Uhmmm, W-we I mean, we are Naruto's and Sasuke's classmates…" Sakura said hesitantly, she wanted to ask who that man was, but she was feeling too awkward, but her unvoiced question was answered immediately.

"Im Sasuke's older brother, Itachi…" The older Uchiha sighed, "Sorry for the trouble my brother has caused… and by the way…"

Ino tilted her head, giving a look of uncertainty and question.

"Would you mind not telling anyone about this; I've already told the police to not give a single word about this to the media…" Itachi sat on one of the chairs and continued speaking with a stoic voice, "This would be bad publicity, so I ask of you to keep quiet regarding this issue…" Itachi then took his phone out and started to dial not giving Naruto's friend another look.

Kiba frowned an eyebrow and clenched is fist. He was about to stand up, but the brunet was stopped when Neji pulled his hands, "W-why?"

"Do't mind it…" Neji said softly, hoping that Itachi wouldn't hear, "We shouldn't cause any problem on both sides…"

"But his brother and Naruto are nowhere to be found, and all he thinks is damn company publicity!" Kiba said angrily directed at Neji, but his voice was too loud that the others and even Itachi heard what he just said.

"Hmmm…" Itachi just smirked and decided to stand up and walked over the other room, "It's too noisy here…"

"What the! Damn that guy, he pisses me off!" Kiba said still his voice was filled with annoyance as he crossed his arms and sat down again.

"That was too troublesome…" Shikamaru said lazily as he placed both of his hands on the back of his head, "Just because he has the ability to do something we can't, doesn't mean we should follow everything he demands…"

"Way to say it dude!" Kiba said to the lazy medical student, "I really wanna beat the crap out of hi-"

"Don't…" Neji said softly while hiding the anger at his voice, he too was annoyed at how the older Uchiha reacted, but they have no choice, he was the only one who could help them find Naruto and Sasuke, "We should just wait and hope for the better…"

* * *

><p>"Arghh, I fell asleep…" Sasuke uttered, he fluttered his eyes for a bit to get used to the light coming from the window, he turned his head and spoke in a voice of concern, "Naruto…" He blink few times more until he realized that the blond was not in the room, "Naruto!" he shouted not too loudly but audible enough, <em>Damn, did something happen while I was asleep? Where the fuck is he? <em>Sasuke kept gazing his eyes around the room and immediately noticed the other door that leads to the bathroom opened revealing the blond he was looking for.

"Neh, Sasuke, you were calling for me?" Naruto said wondering, the blond then blushed, he just realized something and he needed to confirm it, but he was really feeling embarrassed to ask the raven, but he knew that this was for the sake of Sasuke so he suddenly moved quickly and sat in front of the Raven, his face close to the raven, he sighed and begin to breathe deeply.

Sasuke sighed, "You were suddenly gone when I woke up and you returned acting weird…" the raven raised an eyebrow waiting for the blond to speak.

"Well uhmmm, I went to the bathroom…" he blushed, not because of his answer, but rather because of the question he had in mind, "Well you se-" he was cut off when the younger Uchiha spoke.

"Tsk, that's all, well, atleast wake me up when you woke up first…" Sasuke said looking at the blond with annoyance, he the shifted his eyes and continued talking while his face started to become pink from a slight blush, "I was really worried you know…"

Naruto's blush was becoming red now after what the raven had told him, "Uhmmm, Sorry about that…" Naruto then continued to blush and started to utter, "Im worried about… well, you see, I uhmmm, yeah, and you too… and I think that is…"

_Ok, Naruto isn't making any sense, did he hit his head or something or was he this weird even before I met him? _Sasuke then stopped what he was thinking and ask curiously, "What is it!" he said, the blond did not reply so he repeated his question, "Anything you want to tell me?" this time, the raven was getting annoyed at how the blond was acting.

"You see…" Naruto kept looking into the raven's eye and then suddenly turning his gaze away, which was making the younger Uchiha make a confused expression, "Sasuke well… I want to ask you but… do you need to use the bathroom, I-I'll gladly help you!" Naruto blushed again, which was a constant thing right now.

"What!" Sasuke gave a hysterical look at the same time annoyed, "Is that why you've been acting so weird?" the raven then sighed, "Should have expected this from a dobe…"

"B-But!" Naruto argued, "I needed to; And I was thinking you too must need to and since you're all tied up… well… I may as well help you do IT" wherein Naruto gave emphasis on the word *IT*

Sasuke just realized, he was indeed tied up and it would be impossible for him to use the comfort room, "I don't need to and never especially if YOU'RE the one helping me!" wherein this time, the raven emphasized the word *YOU'RE*, "Dobe!" he then turned his looks away from the blond, he was actually hiding his blush since he was actually imagining the scenario with him and Naruto, but he was too prideful to admit it.

"Fine!" Naruto growled feeling insulted by the Uchiha in front of him, "If only I didn't like you, I would never even asked if you wanted my help…" the blond was already going to move to the side of Sasuke, where he woke up, but stopped when he heard the raven asked something.

"Y-You liked me?" Sasuke said with a shocked but somehow happy expression, which was very rare, "You just said you liked me right?"

"Well… uhmmm…" Naruto kept quiet for a while, then he answered back, "I already told you right? I wanna stay by your side and, you know, the one I said at the party…" Naruto was again, blushing, "Well, Im not good at saying those but you should've already noticed by yourself right? That…" Naruto gulped down before continuing, "That I love you…" the last words were said in silence, but the raven was still able to read the blond's lips.

Sasuke suddenly felt happy, he felt his insides were swirling, his gaze was having less and less focus on the surrounding and more on Naruto, he didn't know what to do, Uchiha's was good at being emotionless, expressionless and stoic; but showing this kind of reaction was something new to him, so in the end he simply leaned a bit to his side towards Naruto and slowly kissed the blond's lips, after that they just stayed side by side in silence.

Unknown to both of them, Kabuto was simply on the other side of the door quietly listening, he smiled though a single drop of tear fell from his eyes, "So that's how it is then, you found someone else…" he moved away from the door and went to another room while his fist were both clenched, "If he's gone, then Im sure… Im sure of it, you'll love me again… you'll be mine…"

* * *

><p>"Bacon and Ham" said the older Uchiha to the maid beside him, he was still in Sasuke's house, but rather than helping to look for the young raven, Itachi was more busy trying to control the media to prevent bad publicity for their company. He stared at all the other who was with him on the table.<p>

"It's almost two days… I hope…" Sakura said softly but enough for almost everyone to hear, the pink haired student was really worried since they had no news about Naruto nor Sasuke.

"Don't worry…" Neji smiled gently trying to comfort Sakura, "They'd be fine, we just have to trust them, alright?"

"Yeah! Neji's right! That Naruto and Sasuke can handle anything!" Kiba said energetically trying to lift up the atmosphere; all of them are staying at Sasuke's house and only comes home to change their clothes, it was evident that they we're all really worried.

"I assume all of you are Sasuke's friend, am I right, that is what you told me the other day…" Itachi said as he lean towards the table glaring at each and everyone while waiting for an answer.

"Well, Sakura, me and Shikamaru are all Naruto's and Sasuke's classmates" Ino said as a reply to the older raven, though she was wondering why Itachi would ask the same question twice.

"I se-" Itachi said but was cut off by Neji.

"Well, Im an exception…" Neji spoke clearly, "I' haven't once spoke to Sasuke nor even see him yet, but since Naruto and Sasuk-" but this time, Itachi cut him off.

"Hmmm… well then, wouldn't it be better to go wait for Naruto at where he is staying rather than wait here inside my little brother's house?" Itachi retorted with a stoic voice and an emotionless voice, "Since you have no business with my brother, you might as well leave…"

"But master Itachi…" the butler said, he was just beside Itachi the whole time.

"Naruto is staying at the moment here in Sasuke's house…" Ino said while her hands are patting Sakura's back, who had a really worried expression, "So, Neji and Kiba are ought to be also here…" the female blond said, since Sakura couldn't speak right now.

"Is that so? Hmmm…" Itachi said with an amused voice, "So brother found someone he likes eh?" He whispered to himself without letting anyone here what he just said, he then stood up and walked away towards the group of Naruto and Sasuke's friend, "This could be interesting…" the older Uchiha smirked as he vanished from the room.

* * *

><p>"I Love you-Love you-Love you-Love you-Love you…" Kabuto repeatedly said with a cold voice as he prepared dinner for the two male students, whom he had kidnapped, as he placed two bowls in a tray, he also placed a set of fork, spoon and a knife on the side of the tray as he carried it over to the room where Naruto and Sasuke are kept, "Naruto, finally… you'll be mine…" Kabuto then gave a small smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I brought dinner…" Kabuto said as he opened the door, soon he sat down on the floor and gave the two bowls to the two male students, "You should eat now…" Kabuto gave a weak smile.<p>

"Yaku- I mean, Kabuto-san…" He looked at the white-haired teacher before looking at Sasuke next and then uttered, "Sasuke's hands are tied up so you must help him eat… or maybe I can do it…"

"Hehe… Naruto, don't worry about anything else, let me…" Kabuto kept his gaze at Naruto then he pulled Sasuke roughly.

"Damnit! The fuck are you doi-" the raven then realized his shoulder feeling a less stiff, and to prove what he had thought, he moved his hands, and it was free, he recognize it, he could move his hands, he looked at his hands in awe, he then looked at Kabuto who was now cutting the ropes on both his feet using the knife he had brought.

"There, you see? Go ahead and eat now…" He smiled and then started to look at Naruto with a weird smirk.

Naruto was simply eating not even wondering about Kabuto's action.

Sasuke was glad he can now move properly again, but something was wrong, why would Kabuto untie him? He thought it carefully and decided that Kabuto must be planning something, but to prevent himself from being too obvious, the raven simply took the bowl of mixed rice and pork and started to eat while waiting cautiously if by any chance Kabuto would do something bad.

After a while, they had now finished eating, Naruto was smiling giddily since Sasuke was not tied up anymore, though Sasuke on the other hand was quite quiet and simply stared at the white haired teacher.

"Kabuto-san, thank you for untying Sasuke…" Naruto said happily directed towards Kabuto.

Kabuto moved in a bit closer to Sasuke and uttered something to Naruto, "Naru-chan… If this guy was gone, you'll love me again right?" at that moment, Kabuto took the knife and was about to stab Sasuke, who was able to dodge it but still got a small cut on his right leg.

"Shit…" He felt the pain when the knife sliced slightly on his leg, he was lucky he was cautious and was able to doge it, but the next time Kabuto attack, he wouldn't be able to doge it.

Naruto just stared blankly, he was shocked, he was afraid when he saw the knife having covered with Sasuke's blood, he felt his body getting weak and then he realized, he needed to move, he needed to help Sasuke even if he himself gets hurt.

Kabuto was about to stab Sasuke again, and this time he was sure to hit him, as he raised the knife and quickly stab the raven, Kabuto suddenly knew his plan messed up, Naruto jumped over Sasuke, and rather than the younger Uchiha being stabbed, Kabuto accidentally stabbed Naruto at the lower right of his Torso, "No-No… this can't be…" Kabuto let his grip of the knife get loosed, the knife fell with a sound but nobody heard it.

Sasuke was too surprised of what had just happened, he was about to get killed by Kabuto, but now, he was alive and in front of him was Naruto who is bleeding tremendously, he slowly tried to grab Naruto by the shoulder and repeated called his name, "Naruto-Naruto wake up…" Sasuke knew Naruto's stabbed was very deep just from the looks of it; he wanted to hit Kabuto right now, but this isn't the right time.

Kabuto just stared at Naruto bleeding and creating a pool of blood gradually getting bigger, in few split seconds, he opened a cabinet and took a white towel and went to Naruto's side to cover the part that was stabbed.

"Damnit, that won't do, we need to bring him to the hospital!" Sasuke shouted and kept his grab on Naruto tighter, the raven was afraid, not because Kabuto might kill him but rather he was afraid of losing Naruto, "He needs to be treated properly! We have to go-"

"No! I won't let Naruto be taken somewhere again, he'll stay here, I'll treat him… he-he'll be fine…" Kabuto said with a low voice as he remove Naruto's shirt and placed the white shirt he took and cover in on Naruto's wound.

"Damn you! He'll die!" the raven shouted.

_Die? Naruto's going to die? But… But if I bring him to the hospital, he'll run away from me; but if I force him to stay here, he'll die… I-I can't let that, I won't let Naruto run away from me, he-he'll be with me until the end, _Kabuto finally decided and uttered his final decision to Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter would be… well, I will finally be returning to the original plot line since that way, Ideas are much easier since I already have a plot so update would be faster…<strong>

**I ended it here, but next chapter would be showing a new letter! And I would like to take this chance to apologize to Rentamiya since I updated real slowly… I know most of you does not know, but today in the Philippines(Manila) is actually raining and the cold air feels nice that is why I was able to update…**

**few chapters to go and that would be it, the ending ^.^**


	13. Yours Truly: Hospital

**© 2012 JMC0124**

**Yahoo! After a year, I was able to update again… It's summer again, it means I don't have classes and I can update this fanfic… Sorry for those who read this fanfic and wasn't able to finish it…**

**It has been a year and I will like my writing skills are now worst than before, if you have any suggestions regarding my writing, please tell me so that I can improve myself.**

**You can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**I hope to finish this before school starts again, I'll try my best… Thank you to all those who read my work, please continue to support me…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her/his permission)…

**Rating:**Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter XIII: Yours Truly (January 4) [Hospital]**

* * *

><p>"DO. YOU. MIND. SHUTTING. UP!" the male Hyuuga said out loud, he was beside a hospital bed where Naruto was lying, Neji was supposed to shout again when the door suddenly opened.<p>

"People! Please… do you mind? Your voices can be heard on the room next door!" the nurse sighed before she continued, "This is a hospital, please be more considerate of the other patients…" she then left after she gave a few more warnings.

Another sigh was heard, and everybody inside the room looked at that person, "This is why I told you to visit one person at a time…" Neji massaged the bridge of his nose then uttered some more, "I knew this chaos would happen when all of you decided to visit Naruto together…"

"Hehehehe…" Kiba said while scratching the back of his head, "Don't be too uptight, we were just happy that Naruto was fine and all…"

"Kiba's right…" Ino said while chuckling.

"Well, we were already scolded so it's pointless to argue about it…" Sakura said while sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed, "we should leave to give Naruto time to rest…"

"I agree, this noise won't be good for his recovery…" Neji said as he agreed to what Sakura was saying.

"Ehhh, you're already leaving?" Naruto complained, after the incident he felt really awkward being alone, "That sucks, I don't wanna be left alone in this room…" he complained some more and then he suddenly stopped when the door opened once more.

"Then I don't mind accompanying you in this room…" the one who entered the room said, he too was wearing hospital clothes and was using a crutch to walk.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered as he saw the young raven walk inside the room, though Sasuke did not seem to bother to look at her, which made the female blonde a bit frustrated.

"A-are you fine now Sasuke?" The pink-haired woman said as he tried to look at the raven, "It's a good thing that the stab on Naruto's body is recovering well and also your leg is getting better… but…" she then gulped before continuing, "Is it fine for you to walk now?"

"She's right Sasuke" Naruto agreed with a hint of concern in his voice, "D-does it still hurt?" Naruto simply looked down feeling this was all his fault, "I-I'm sorry Sasuke, this was all my faul-" he was immediately cut off by the young Hyuuga.

"Naruto don't… this is not your fault." Neji said as he tapped Naruto's back, "Nobody wanted this to happen right?"

"Hehehehe, we better leave now I guess, it's getting really dramatic…" Kiba said while trying to hide his laughter, "Naruto, don't try to act like that, it feels… well… it feels awkward, just be you, the energetic and stupid-acting you…"

"Yup! Kiba's right!" Ino agreed once again, "Being depressed doesn't suit you…"

"I guess we should really leave now" Sakura exclaimed, "The two of you had just experienced something traumatic, It would be best if you two would talk to each other about it… it might help in your recovery mentally" she then stood up then pulled Ino going outside of the room.

"So, see you later dude!" Kiba said with a blink before leaving the room together with Neji, and after that Naruto and Sasuke were left inside the room.

"Don't worry, I'm not blaming you…" the raven told Naruto with assurance.

"Bu-but…" Naruto did not finish his sentence and remained quiet, but his eyes suddenly opened wide when his lips suddenly felt warm, the blond then realized that the raven had just kissed him.

"Dobe, I told you that I love you right? This type of challenge is nothing, I can handle it…" Sasuke said as he placed his hands over to Naruto's hands, "I love you and I've accepted everything about you…" the raven chuckled before he uttered, "a little action and excitement isn't bad once in a while…"

"Hey! I'm serious, what if… what if you died… how can I live with myself knowing that it was my fault…" Naruto said as his voice grew stronger, "I-I don't know what I've done if-" he was then cut off by the raven.

"Dobe, have you forgotten, you were the one who jumped on me and got stabbed…" Sasuke said annoyed as he remember the scene where Naruto protected him, "And I'm fine, and you're fine as well, aside from being stupid and rash, there's nothing wrong with you…"

"Teme! Im not stupid…" the blond chuckled a bit, he has no Idea how the raven can bring up his mood like that, but he was happy, he was glad that both of them were safe.

"Oh, by the way…" Sasuke gave a smirk that made Naruto shiver, "I just remembered, you told me you love me right?" the raven laughed a bit when Naruto suddenly blushed, "So we are now officially lovers right? You're now my boyfriend…" Sasuke leaned towards the blond and kissed his lips once more.

"Teme!" Naruto just kept on blushing, and looking at everything except the raven.

"Wasn't that kiss enough for you? We could still do more if you want to…" Sasuke then leaned closer and licked the blond's earlobes.

"Wha-what are you doing… stop that… what if someone sees us…" Naruto jumped a bit away from the raven, and his blush was even more becoming red.

_Your so cute Dobe, now you really are mine, maybe I can make you more red, _the Uchiha smirked as he pulled Naruto closer to him, he pulled him gently knowing that Naruto was still injured and is just recovering from surgery.

"He-hey, what are you doing!" the blond shouted as Sasuke begun sucking and biting his neck up to his collar bone, "st-stop that!"

"What I'm doing? Ever heard of Hospital Sex?" Sasuke then trailed his hand towards inside Naruto's shirt and slowly and softly begun playing with the blond's nipples , "We are now lovers right so this is a natural thing for us to do…" Sasuke then removed Naruto's upper garment and started sucking the blond's nipple.

"P-pervert!" Naruto wanted to resist but it felt too good that his strength left his entire body and allowed the raven to play with it.

"Shhhh… you keep on shouting, one of the nurse might enter…" Sasuke then slowly shifted his eyes towards the blond's face trying to look at Naruto's reaction, "well, I don't mind people watching me ravish you…"

Naruto covered his mouth at the realization Sasuke gave him, the blond simply kept on getting red, he had no other option but to give up and close his eyes and leave everything to the raven.

"That's better, just behave and I'll make sure that you'd feel great…" Sasuke then moved his hand and tried rubbing the blond's clothed erection, "Your little friend here is lively isn't it?"

"Mmmm... Stop talking dirty…" Naruto whispered trying his best to hide his moans.

"Hehehe, but that's one of the fun part, making you blush even more…" Sasuke then pulled Naruto's lower garment releasing the hard member of the blond.

"Mmmm…" Naruto felt good when his member was freed and now his member kept feeling the cold air inside the room, the blond slowly looked at what the raven was doing, Sasuke was trailing finger on Naruto's member making the blond release some pre-cum.

"Then, should we move to the next part?" Sasuke said, the raven did not wait for an answer and started licking Naruto's member.

"MMMM…" Naruto's hands was still covering his mouth, the sudden sensation and the new feeling made him moan some more.

Sasuke then moved his hand towards Naruto's nipple and played with it some more, while his other hand started pumping the blond's erection while he licks the precum, this made Naruto's body shiver, he became sweaty and started panting.

"I guess, you're near your limit…" Sasuke then took the blond's hard member in his mouth and started bobbing his head.

"MMMMM-" the blond's moans were still being kept at minimum but he was having a hard time since the feeling of the raven's hot cavern sucking his erection was too pleasurable, "Sa-sasuke, I-I… I can't… an-anymore…" Naruto couldn't held it any longer and release his seeds inside the raven's mouth.

The raven pulled out and tried to lick some more of Naruto's member making sure he got all of the blond's seeds, "That was nice, wasn't it?" Seeing Naruto weak and panting, Sasuke took the liberty of dressing the blond again.

"T-teme…" Naruto just dozed off to sleep unconscious of what the Raven was thinking.

_You are mine… and mine alone… I won't let anyone touch you again… you are mine forever… _Sasuke then brushed of Naruto's hair before kissing him on the forehead, "That four-eyes, I'm gonna make sure he regrets what he has done…", Sasuke then stood up slowly and used his crutch, as soon as he was standing up, the scene during the incident returned to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Kabuto just stared at Naruto bleeding and creating a pool of blood gradually getting bigger, in few split seconds, he opened a cabinet and took a white towel and went to Naruto's side to cover the part that was stabbed.

"Damnit, that won't do, we need to bring him to the hospital!" Sasuke shouted and kept his grab on Naruto tighter, the raven was afraid, not because Kabuto might kill him but rather he was afraid of losing Naruto, "He needs to be treated properly! We have to go-"

"No! I won't let Naruto be taken somewhere again, he'll stay here, I'll treat him… he-he'll be fine…" Kabuto said with a low voice as he remove Naruto's shirt and placed the white shirt he took and cover in on Naruto's wound.

"Damn you! He'll die!" the raven shouted.

_Die? Naruto's going to die? But… But if I bring him to the hospital, he'll run away from me; but if I force him to stay here, he'll die… I-I can't let that, I won't let Naruto run away from me, he-he'll be with me until the end,_Kabuto finally decided and uttered his final decision to Sasuke.

"I-I can't… I won't let Naruto die…" Kabuto said with a hint despair, he loves Naruto so much that he couldn't begin to think the idea of him dying, "Uchiha-" Kabuto stood up and tried to carry Naruto bridal style, he slowly lifted him and begun walking towards the door, "You stand up as well, we're going to bring Naruto to the hospital now…"

Sasuke sighed in relief, he tried standing up, but his leg was still in pain due to the cut, but he didn't bother to think about it, he kept on walking until he reached the car together with Kabuto and Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I still-" Kabuto was now driving his car and kept moving at a fast pace wanting to reach the hospital as soon as possible, "I still won't give up, Naruto would be mine…" the white-haired teacher said with determination of wanting to win Naruto's love.<p>

Sasuke heard what Kabuto said but the raven doesn't seem to care, all he was doing was kept on looking at the unconscious blond, before he even realized it, the car stopped and Kabuto carried Naruto towards the hospital, Sasuke followed and was too given medical treatment from his wounds.

After a series of interview towards Kabuto, the doctor left, and soon after Kabuto left as well without any trace of where he was going.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in deep thought when he was disturbed when a sudden familiar voice spoke to him, "So that blond is someone special to you?"<p>

"Brother…" the raven said with bitterness in his voice, "What about it?"

"Hmmmm, he does seem cute and feisty… though…" Itachi pondered a bit before he completed his sentence, "though if you were made public, that would be bad for *MY* company…" Itachi emphasize the word *MY* because he was too confident he would inherit it someday.

Sasuke just glared at the older Uchiha, he then was shocked at was his older brother told him.

"Break up with that peasant…" Itachi said, but the voice he used was more of a command rather than a request, "He doesn't suit to be together with an Uchiha…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke said angrily towards his brother, "He's mine and I won't let others tell me what to do with my lover!"

"Lover?" Itachi chuckled a bit and retorted, "You're being to emotional little brother, I suggest you break up with him in your own accord… or…" Sasuke gulped and waited for his brother to finish what he was saying, "break up or do you want him to vanish from your life?"

"Bastard! What do you mean!" Sasuke shouted, they were still in the hospital, but he didn't care anymore, someone is trying to hurt Naruto again and he won't let that happen.

"Who knows what I meant… but if you do care for that brat, I suggest breaking up with him…" Itachi left the room with a smirk in his face, leaving the younger Uchiha furious.

"Damn it… Damn it all…" it was all what the raven was able to mutter before he continued to think again.

* * *

><p><strong>After a year, I finally updated… Summer is the best time to write fanfic since there is nothing much to do at home…<strong>

**I finally did a smut scene with Naruto and Sasuke together… though Im not that great, I still tried my best, hope you like it…**

**OK, next chapter would revolve around Sasuke and Naruto… yehey, Im near the ending… Im still thinking what kind of ending to give this story… oh well…**


	14. Yours Truly: Naruto's Dream

**© 2012 JMC0124**

**Yehey, Im updating again… good thing there's not much to do… anyway, Im still having doubts about the ending… well, I'll just do what must be done…**

**It has been a year and I will like my writing skills are now worst than before, if you have any suggestions regarding my writing, please tell me so that I can improve myself.**

**You can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**I hope to finish this before school starts again, I'll try my best… Thank you to all those who read my work, please continue to support me…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her/his permission)…

**Rating:**Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter XIV: Yours Truly (January 5) [Naruto's Dream]**

* * *

><p>"Yes, that would be all…" the raven told Naruto's dorm manager, "Sorry for the trouble…" Sasuke then bowed respectfully before leaving.<p>

"Neh! Neji, what did he say?" Kiba said as he entered the dorm lounge, "What, what, what is it?" the brunet said, his voice was filled with curiosity towards the conversation before hand.

"Well, he came to discontinue the contract…" Neji said with a slight sigh, he looked at the brunet who was looking confused at the statement he gave, "he came to terminate the contract for Naru-"

Kiba suddenly had a realization, "wait-wait-wait… that means Naruto won't be coming back anymore?" Kiba blurted out hoping that his conclusion was wrong, but to his dismay, Neji agreed to what he has just said.

"That's right…" Neji was indeed depressed, it was quite evident in his voice, "I guess this dorm would be less noisy from now on…"

"Bu-but…" Kiba tried to complain, but was cut off by the male Hyuuga.

"Sorry but we can't do anything regarding that matter…" Neji moved a little bit closer to the brunet and gave Kiba a slight peck on his cheeks, "There's only the two of us left now staying here, we should atleast try our best to make it livelier here…"

"K" Kiba replied but he was still depressed due to the fact that Naruto won't be staying in their dorm anymore.

* * *

><p>"Uhmmm…" the blond said shyly, "well you see…" Naruto was resting in his bed in Sasuke's house, "where is Sasuke?" He tried to ask the nurse, but before the nurse could even answer, the door opened up revealing the younger Uchiha.<p>

"Missed me already honey?" Sasuke said with a smirk in his face, the raven had just gotten back home.

"N-no I didn't…" Naruto then tried to look away, "I-I didn't miss you! A-and stop calling me h-hon-" the blond was hesitant to speak the word _Honey _but he was cut off when the Uchiha spoke to him again.

"Really? That's too bad because for me, I really missed you…" Sasuke said then walked forward until he reached Naruto's bed and sat there before he uttered something towards the other person in the room, "Nurse, if you have nothing else to do here, do you mind leaving the two of us for a while?" Sasuke was trying to ask for a favor but ended up using his commanding voice.

"O-of course sir…" the nurse said stuttering then gave a bow towards the Uchiha before leaving the room.

"Hey that was rude, you could atleast try to become mo-" Naruto complained towards the Uchiha but was cut off when Sasuke leaned forward and gave the blond a kiss on his lips, "Te-teme! Listen to me when Im speaking" Naruto said annoyed but at the same time blushing.

"Sorry, but whenever you speak, all I could think about is how to rip off your clothes…" the raven said bluntly making the blond blush even more.

"E-ehh…" Naruto was feeling hot now from the rush of blood towards his face, but the blond remembered something so he looked at raven beside him and spoke, "A-anyway, where did you go? I was worried about you the entire morning…"

The raven chuckled before he replied, "So you were lonely without me… It's a lot better when you're honest…" Sasuke slowly placed his hands and patted the blond's hair.

The blond just kept on blushing, "Uh… b-but… where did you go?" Naruto asked since the raven did not answer it the first time.

"I went to your dormitory… I-" Sasuke said but his voice became softer that the blond wasn't able to hear it.

"What?" Naruto asked again, hoping that the raven would repeat his answer, "What did you do at my dormitory?"

"I terminated your contract…" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto straight into his eyes, his voice became stern and serious, "they agreed to it and-"

"What!" Naruto said abruptly, "Why did you do that? Where am I suppose to go now?" The blond said confused and annoyed at the same time.

"Dobe, what do you think I am?" Sasuke said irritated that his lover was clueless, "Obviously you would be staying in my house now… your things are all in here and I hired a personal nurse to treat your wound… and-"

"And?" Naruto said as he titled his head waiting for the raven to continue.

"You shouldn't attend class now…" the raven spoke with a hint of being unsure in his voice.

"Well, even If I wanted to, I won't be able to since I just got discharge from the hospital and the doctor said I still need bedrest and-" Naruto kept on speaking until the raven tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"That's not what I meant…" Sasuke then placed his hands towards Naruto's hand before he continued, "You're not going to attend college anymore, not now, not tomorrow, you're just going to stay with me… together, in this house…"

"Huh?" Naruto asked still a bit confused.

"I mean... I-I forbid you to attend college... I'll drop all of your subjects so you won't have to attend anymore..." Sasuke said hoping that the blond would understand.

Naruto's eyes shut opened, he did not expect this, in the spur of the moment, he wasn't able to control his emotions, "The fuck! What do you mean I shouldn't attend college anymore!" the blond tried to push away Sasuke's hand, "That was my fucking dream, that was the reason I even came here in the city in the first place!"

"Naruto please calm dow-" Sasuke tried to calm the blond but was cut off immediately.

"How can I calm down when you are telling me to give up my dream? I won't give up my dream… I-I won't!" Naruto shouted even though the raven is just sitting beside him.

"Naruto please… I-I love you that's why…" Sasuke said as he tried to embrace Naruto in his arms, apparently, this was able to stop the blond's tantrums, "I want you to stay by my side, I want you near me all the time, Im going to protect you… I-I…" Sasuke still hasn't let go of the blond from his arms, "I might go crazy if I don't know where you are or what you are doing…"

"Bu-but… my dream to become a doctor… I-I…" Naruto was now a bit more calm, he did not try to escape away from the raven arms, but he still did not agree about the raven's decision.

"Im rich, I can buy anything you want… you don't have to work… just please stay with me… just agree to what I want for the both of us… I-I love you Naruto…" Sasuke said, his voice was pleading and commanding towards the blond.

Naruto remained silent, dumbfounded and confused; _but Sasuke is right, he's rich… I don't have to work if agree but… but…; _Naruto's mind kept replaying this thought in his head, but he came back to reality when the raven stood up and was about to leave the room.

"If you can't agree to my terms… then…" Sasuke said while his back was facing the blond, he grabbed the door handle before he continued, "If you won't agree, then it would be best if we walk our separate paths… please think about it for now…" after that, the raven left the room.

_Break up with Sasuke? I can't… I-I love him… but my dream to become a doctor… What should I do? _Once again, Naruto kept thinking of the choice he had to make and what option he should give up.

* * *

><p>It was already evening, Naruto was now eating inside his room while the nurse was taking care of him, the blond kept on waiting for Sasuke to come to his room, but to no avail, the raven hasn't visited him since this morning, "Sasuke…" Naruto said in a very low voice.<p>

"Yes, did you need something?" The nurse asked thinking that the blond was asking for something.

"Oh, it's nothing… please don't mind me…" Naruto gave a weak smile towards the nurse, but inside, he was really depressed given the fact that whatever choice he made, he will lose something important.

* * *

><p>It was past 8:00pm, Naruto was still waiting for Sasuke, the blond kept hoping for the raven to enter his room, <em>Sasuke, I-I already have my decision, <em>as if everything went under a cue, the younger Uchiha suddenly entered the room with stoic face but in his eyes, Naruto could tell that the raven was also depressed regarding this matter.

Sasuke kept on walking until he reach the bed and sat down beside the blond, "Naruto… If ever you choose your dream over me, don't worry, I won't get mad at you… I-I can still tutor you from time to time…" the raven's voice was a bit shaky and his eyes kept on looking on the floor.

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto had already made his decision, whether it was right or wrong, he needed to make a decision, and seeing Sasuke sad like that, the blond was now firm about his decision, "Sasuke, I love you… I-I'll stop attending school so… please…"

The younger Uchiha suddenly looked at the blond sitting beside him, "A-are you sure?" the raven said hesitantly hoping that Naruto was not going to change his mind, Sasuke waited for an answer but instead the blond gave him a kiss on the lips.

"There… you believe me now?" Naruto said with a faint smile on his face, "It was a tough decision to leave my dream behind… but… but I love you and… and right now, you are more important than anything else… I really do love you…" the blond tried to speak casually like he always do, but even though he tried his best, the sadness in his eyes remained due the bitter feeling of giving up his dream.

Sasuke suddenly hugged Naruto gently but tightly, "I promise you… you won't regret this decision…" Sasuke was now smiling, he was happy that the blond he loves so much chose him over his dream.

Seeing the younger Uchiha happy, made the bitter feeling inside of the blond lessen. _I guess this was the right choice, to stay by the side of the person I love, _Naruto's thought was stopped when the raven pushed him slowly towards the bed.

"Naruto… I want to feel you… I want to be inside of you…" Sasuke said seriously and he caressed the blond cheeks.

After a few seconds, what Sasuke had said is now being slowly comprehended by the blond, this made Naruto blush, this is gonna be his first time so he was unsure of what to do, he tried to look at the raven's face which made him decide to accept the raven's love, "I-I have no experience in this stuff so… so please gentle… if-if it hurts then-" he was stopped by a kiss on his lips.

Sasuke pulled out of the kissed and uttered, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't feel any pain…" he then kissed again the blond, the raven lightly bit the lower part of Naruto's lips to gain access, Sasuke then played his tongue inside of the blond's wet cavern.

"Mmmm…" this was Naruto's first time kissing like this and had no idea of what was happening, he tried to pull away and breathe deeply, "it-it was hard to breathe"

"Is that so?" Sasuke then brushed up the blond's hair and kissed hin on the forehead, "Im sorry, I forgot that this is your first time…" the raven chuckled lightly before he unbuttoned Naruto's upper garment; he tried to move in a sitting position so he could see his beloved's torso, on the lower part there were some gauze tape and bandage which was the result of the stab. The younger Uchiha trailed his finger towards the wound which made the blond flinch.

"Sasuke! I-Im scared…" Naruto said softly trying to hide his embarrassment of being afraid.

"Don't worry…" Sasuke then removed his own clothes and underpants, he was now fully unclothed while the blond was still wearing his lower pants, "Seeing your body has made me really hard, I need to release it…" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear making Naruto blush.

Naruto closed his eyes, he wanted to see his beloved Sasuke unclothed but at the same time he was afraid of what was going to happen next.

Sasuke chuckled a bit, he move his mouth towards Naruto's collar bone and sucked it creating kiss marks, _This is the mark that you are mine, _the raven thought to himself; his hand slowly made it way towards Naruto's nipple and slowly pinched them and twirling them around.

"Ahhhh… Sasuke, it feels weird…" Naruto moved his hands towards the bedsheet and fisted them.

"Weird? It's not weird, it's good right?" the raven then stopped playing with the blond's nipple and decided to unclothe Naruto's lower region, after removing the blond's pants, his hand moved towards Naruto's member and started pumping it.

"Mmmm, S-Sasuke, do-don't…" Naruto was now panting and his gripped towards the sheet was now harder.

"Im sorry, but I guess we have to skip the foreplay…" the raven whispered which made Naruto stop and stare at Sasuke in confusion.

"Im so hard it hurts, seeing you like this, I wanna enter you now…" Sasuke then moved his three fingers towards Naruto's mouth, "suck them so I can prepare you… it would lessen the pain when I enter you…"

_it would lessen the pain when I enter you, _what the raven had said struck Naruto, realizing that Sasuke's member would enter him soon; the blond had even forgotten the reason why he was the bottom; since he had no experience, Naruto just followed the raven's order and sucked Sasuke's fingers.

"Hmmm… even at this you have no idea how to…" Sasuke chuckled knowing that Naruto was totally clueless; the raven placed his own fingers in his mouth and sucked them more appropriately.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Naruto said in shocked seeing the raven suck those fingers which had just came from his mouth.

"Well, it wasn't wet enough so I had no choice…" Sasuke's fingers was now wet with saliva, he tried to immediately push one finger then another finger quickly.

"Aww… I-it hurts…" Naruto's eyes became watery at sudden pain the foreign object had caused him.

"Sorry… I-I forgot…" The younger Uchiha apologized as he forgot the Naruto was still a virgin, but he still did not pull his finger away; instead his tried moving them in a scissor like manner making the blond moan; when Naruto's hole became softer and wetter, he decided to push the last digit in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto winced in pain, he gripped the sheets more tighter than before.

Sasuke simply kissed the blond cheeks before he move back and forth his fingers, he then pulled out his fingers even though he knew that he wasn't able to prepare the blond properly, "Sorry Naruto, I can't hold it anymore…" he pushed the blond's leg apart and forward giving him a full access on Naruto's back part.

"W-wait… be-be gentl-" Naruto was still afraid, but now he was more afraid than before seeing Sasuke being filled with impatience and lust, he was cut off when he suddenly felt the Uchiha's hot member enter him, "Ahhhhhh…"

"It's hot… so hot inside you… feels great…" after entering, the raven remained still letting the blond get used to it, after a few seconds, Naruto pulled Sasuke's head to give him a kiss.

"M-move… but slowly…" Naruto said softly.

"Just relax understood…" Sasuke moved slowly at first, but he begun increasing his pace and making Naruto beg, not for more but for something else.

"Ahhh, S-Sasuke, you-you're too fast… too big, it hurts, Sasu-suke it hurts…" Naruto begged but the raven was in his own world and kept on banging Naruto.

"Good… so tight and hot…" Sasuke was nearing his climax, he pulled then suddenly thrusting it all the way in and releasing his white seeds inside of Naruto, he panted a few times before pulling out of Naruto and falling beside the blond, "Neh Naruto? Im sorry, I couldn't control myself…" Sasuke said as he moved one of his hands towards the face of blond who was panting heavily, "was it painful? It's bleeding… Im really sorry…" he caressed the blond's cheeks and tried wiping some of the tears, "I love you…"and at that, the younger Uchiha dozed off beside his beloved one.

Naruto had not yet released, after a few minutes, he started jerking himself off; he reached his climax and realized that he was in a total mess, his hand and body is covered is his own sweat and his cum; he decided to stand up, but winced in pain due to his back part; he tried moving his hand towards it and felt weird liquid, he looked at it and realized it was indeed blood mixed together with the raven's white seed.

He decided to give himself a quick wash before going back to bed, he was having a hard time walking, "Damn him, he told me it wouldn't hurt…" the blond had no idea about sexual intercourse between two guys, so he didn't know whether Sasuke was gentle or not.

* * *

><p>After the quick bath, Naruto decided to write a letter to his parents, he wanted to sleep already but it has been so long that he knew that his parents must be really worried about him by now; he went to the table and was about to sit when he felt pain again on his back, so he decided to kneel on the ground facing the table and started writing.<p>

_Dear mom and dad, January 5_

_Sorry for not writing to you for so long, but I have some great news, but maybe you won't think it is so great…Sasuke and I have been dating since Halloween, he asked me out at some Halloween party that one of our classmates threw. Moreover, that is not the best or worst part from your point of view. He asked me to move in with him so we can be officially together! There is only one condition; I have to give up my dream to become a doctor. Now before you say anything, I know it was my dream, and you are thinking what I will do for money, but remember Sasuke is rich! I told him that being a doctor was my dream, but he said that he would take care of me. I was skeptical at first, but he said if I did not want to, then he would leave me. Mom, dad, I love him, a lot. I cannot let him go, I will not let him go, so please do not lecture me. I hope that you will forgive me._

_Yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

After he wrote the letter, he slowly move towards the best and tried to tug himself gently trying his best not to wake up the sleeping Uchiha; he smiled at the thought that he and Sasuke are now like married couples, he kissed the raven on the lips before he himself slept for the night. Unknown to him the tragedies that is yet to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally updated again… Im not busy so I can update real quickly…<strong>

**I did another smut scene with Naruto and Sasuke together… though Im not that great, I still tried my best, hope you like it…**

**Five or six chapters left… yehey! Im gonna update again tomorrow… I hope…**


	15. Your Sorry Son

**© 2012 JMC0124**

**My stubbornness is kicking in… I told myself that I would not update unless I get a comment… but alas, I did not got any comment but yet Im still updating…**

**It has been a year and I will like my writing skills are now worst than before, if you have any suggestions regarding my writing, please tell me so that I can improve myself.**

**You can either read my work first or read Love2be4gotten's work first which is entitled the same, "Letters". But either way, both will be a spoiler to the other one since Im still using the same plot, but im just gonna mix some of my ideas…**

**From now onwards, all the chapters would be shorter, and the plot would move faster since it's coming to an end… thank you for all those who supported me…**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is drawn and written by a talented manga artist Masashi Kishimoto. (Someone I really have no Idea is), and in addition to that, I also do not own the main plot, I just revised Love2be4gotten's "Letters" (and I do have her/his permission)…

**Rating:**Anyone above 17(I think so)

**Letters [Revisited]**

A Sasunaru FanFiction

**Chapter XV: Your Sorry Son (January 14)**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning that Naruto had woken up, he tried to look at the other side of the bed but it seems the person he was looking for wasn't beside him, he tried looking around the room and suddenly heard flowing water in the bathroom connected in their room, "Sasuke?"<p>

"Oh wait there…" after a while, the raven went out of the room only wearing towel on his lower part of the body, "Good, you're awake now… want some breakfast?"

The blond nodded, "Sure…" after that he chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke was now changing clothes into his medical uniform at the university, he stopped shortly and waited for the blond to answer.

"Well, it feels like we're married now… hehehe, uhmmm, it seems you don't mind changing…" Naruto blushed for a while then continued, "you change your clothes so casually even if Im in here…" as of now, the blond was not staying at the guestroom anymore, but instead, he was now staying in Sasuke's room.

Sasuke smirked and walked towards the blonde and sat beside him, "What's wrong with that my beloved wife?", the raven then push Naruto slightly to give him a passionate kiss, afterwards, he then pulled from the kiss and uttered, "Were you trying to turn me on?" the raven gave a smirk, "We can do a single round before I go to school you know?"

"Ehhhh!" Naruto was shocked, but he did not decline the younger Uchiha's offer, "Be sure to make it quick or else you might get late…" the blond blush, which turned on the raven more.

Sasuke then took off his uniform, which he just wore a moment ago, on the floor. "You better get ready" he pulled Naruto's clothing, who was blushing.

Naruto stayed still thinking of all the possibilities and position he and the raven would do right now; he had been staying at the Uchiha house for a while and every night they would do *IT*, they tried many position and the raven had actually bought a book regarding it so they can try some of it.

"Don't worry, we're both gonna enjoy this…" the raven smirked as he started sucking and biting the blond's neck making Naruto moan.

* * *

><p>"Sir, do you want some coffee?" the butler said.<p>

"Sure, thank you Mr. Butler" Naruto gave the old man a smile, he then returned in eating his breakfast, which was ham and egg, "Did Sasuke ate anything before he left for school?" Naruto had to asked, since after they had sex, the blond fell asleep again, so he was not able to see the raven off.

"Sorry to say, but apparently he didn't ate anything before he left. I assume he woke up late, that's why he was almost late for his classes." The butler said as he poured the coffee on Naruto's cup. The blond simply blushed at the 'real' reason why Sasuke was late this morning, it was because they did *IT*.

Naruto finished his breakfast and was about to return to his and Sasuke's room when he suddenly stood up, he felt pain coming from his ass, "Oww!" Naruto shouted as he winced from the pain.

"Is there anything wrong Mr. Uzumaki?" the butler said with concern in his voice, two reasons; first was, if something bad would happen to Naruto, the raven would definitely fire him from his duties; second was, he slowly became fond of the cheery attitude of the blond which made the house livelier.

"Oh… No, nothing… don't bother, hehe…" Naruto gave a fake laugh before limping until he reached his room. The blond had now realized that Sasuke likes rough sex, to tell the truth, he didn't like it because most of the time he would be in pain; there was actually more pain that there is pleasure. Still, he loved the raven so much that he is able to endure it, and also, he does enjoy the idea that the raven was inside him making them 'real' lovers. _Damn that Teme, he said it would just be a quickie, but we ended up doing two rounds, _the blond kept on complaining on his head as he waited for the raven's arrival.

* * *

><p><em>Did I do the right thing? <em>The butler kept thinking to himself as he cleaned the table of the dining room, he stopped and pulled a chair to sit down for a while; he had a frown on his face, _Was it right for me? Well, Mr. Sasuke is indeed my master… but…, _the butler kept on feeling guilt; after he did his task for his master, the raven had a weird expression on his face.

The butler had this weird feeling, for a while now, that he had just committed the greatest mistake of his life. _I hope everything is just my imagination, please let everything be alright. _He stood up and resumed his work, unaware of the things yet to come.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled and was about to run towards the raven who had just entered their room, but apparently, his ass did not allowed him; the raven noticed this and decided to go near his beloved blond and kissed Naruto on the forehead.<p>

The raven sat down beside him, and once again pushed the blond towards the bed, "Hey, do you mind if we continue what we were doing this morning?"

"Ehh!" Naruto blushed as he tried to remember what happened this morning, "Teme! It still hurts, we can't!" the blond tried to shield his body with his arms.

The raven find this a turn on and moved his hands skillfully towards the blond's pants, "Don't worry, this time I'll really be gentle…"

"You always say that but you never do it!" Naruto tried to move away, but the raven pulled him and caught him in his arms, "We-we can't!"

Sasuke just licked his lower lips in the anticipation, he moved his fingers inside the blond's pants and towards his beloved Naruto's hole, he tried massaging the entrance before entering a single digit inside, "I thought you did not want this… but look at your hole, it's really honest…" the raven chuckled, "it's already soft and wet, I can even enter you right now without preparing you…"

Naruto's eyes shut opened and tried to free himself but failed, "Sasuke, we-we can't… Im going to meet Neji and Kiba this evening, we're gonna eat somewhere-" the blond was cut off when the raven pulled his finger away and pushed Naruto on the bed.

Sasuke suddenly changed his expression, his expression was something new; Naruto had never seen this expression from the raven. It wasn't anger, jealousy or annoyance; it was DARK, simply dark, as if something suddenly possessed the raven, "S-sasuke?" Naruto said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You can't… You won't go…" Sasuke said stoically.

"B-but… It's almost two weeks since I last saw them, I-I should atleast have the right to meet them…" Naruto tried to reason himself to the raven, but Sasuke just kept on his dark expression and suddenly pulled the blond's pants away.

Sasuke then removed his own clothing, and without any warning, he plunged his hard member inside the blond's abused hole, this made the blond gasp for air due to the sudden pain, "You can't go, I won't let you… stay here, you'll be safe; I won't let anyone hurt you!" the raven said those words as he continued thrusting mercilessly, he was absorbed in his own possessiveness that he did not even notice that the hole he was abusing is now bleeding.

"H-hurts…" Naruto said softly as his eyes begun to water, he was sobbing from the pain, everytime the raven would thrust, he felt that his hole was being ripped open, _Wh-what's wrong with Sasuke?_ The blond thought to himself; even if it was really painful, Naruto still loves the person in front of him; the blond gently placed his hands on Sasuke's head and pulled him for a kiss, after he did that, the raven stopped thrusting and stared into Naruto's eyes.

"F-fine, I won't go if that's what you want…" Naruto said harshly still annoyed at the fact that he can't go out to see his friends, this was not the first time Sasuke forbid him to see his friends; he also had to meet Sakura and Ino a few days ago, but when he asked during dinner, Sasuke did not agree and walked out of the room. The fact was he was allowed to go out, but the raven forbids him to see any of his friends.

"R-really?" the raven asked before he lowered his head to give Naruto another peck on his lips, Sasuke still didn't pulled out, but instead took something under one of the pillows and revealed that it was a book, "hey, Naruto, want to try a new position?" Sasuke's expression changed from being Dark into being lustful.

"Yo-you're already doing it to me, and even if I say 'NO' you'd still fuck me anyway…" the blond said trying to fist the sheet under him, Naruto loved Sasuke, that is why he kept on agreeing what Sasuke tells him to do, the blond was willing to die for the raven, that is the extent of his love for the younger Uchiha.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right, so you better prepare yourself…" Sasuke smirked again, and decided to continue thrusting the blond as he carried him to a new position, "I guess we can do three to four rounds for now; and another few rounds before we sleep."

Naruto was shocked, well, it's been always like this but he never got used to it, "Sasuke is a pervert!" the blond shouted and he let the raven continue playing with his body, _Damn, at this rate, if this continue day after day, I may never be able to stand up again._

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up before Sasuke did, It was already 6:00pm and he was already hoping for dinner. He looked at the person beside him, the blond moved his face closer and gave the Uchiha a kiss on the cheeks; the raven was sleeping soundly, it was impossible to think that this is the same person who ravished Naruto again and again.<p>

The blond sighed then stood up for a while, after a while, he sat down to write down some letters for his parents, Naruto was really happy being together with Sasuke, even if the raven does rough sex on him multiple times a day; but there is one thing right now that's bothering him. Uzumaki's parents hasn't written him any reply from his last message to them, _Maybe they are mad because I gave up my dream to become a doctor; maybe they are not happy that he is now living together with Sasuke, who is the same gender as he is; maybe, just maybe… maybe… maybe… _Naruto kept thinking about all the possibilities why his parents hasn't replied.

Naruto breathe deeply, "Im gonna write them letter and apologize, Im pretty sure they would forgive me sooner or later…" as he said that optimistically, he started to write:

_Mom dad January 14_

_I realize that you are mad at me, but please I do not want to lose you! I like getting letters from you, and I am happy with Sasuke, he is a little protective sometimes, and it does get a bit on my nerves, but like I said before, I love him. Please do not throw my letters away, please write back…_

_Your sorry son,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

After writing the letter, Naruto placed it inside an envelope; the blond was oblivious that the sleeping raven was awake the whole time and kept glaring at him with a dark expression on his face.

_You are mine… and mine alone… _ this was the raven's thought as he kept on glaring at his blond lover.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Butler… have… I mean…" Naruto was hesitant to ask at first but gathered the courage to say what he was thinking.<p>

"It there something not to your liking? Do you want the maid to cook something else?" the butler asked thinking that the blond's problem would be regarding the food.

"No, no, no, no… The food is great, I actually wanted to ask If my parents had sent me any letters…" Naruto asked hoping that the butler would deliver good news.

"Well, you see…" the butler slightly shifted his eyes to the raven who was eating and not caring about their conversation, "Im sorry to say, but among the mails we received, nothing was addressed to you…" upon hearing this, the blond frowned, "Mr. Uzumaki, well, If ever I receive a letter for oyu, I'll give it to you immediately…" the butler then bowed before moving to one corner of the room.

"Hey Dobe!" Sasuke said all of a sudden, surprising Naruto out of nowhere, "I Love you…"

"A- I-uhmmm, well… I Love you too Teme…" Naruto's mood changed for the better, it seems Sasuke noticed this and tried to cheer him up.

"Promise me… we'll be together forever… whatever happens right?" Sasuke has a concern look on his face, but there was something else in his expression; the blond did not bother to think about it and answered.

"Yup, together forever…" Naruto smiled cheerfully and giddily.

"Then… if you're back still hurts, maybe we shouldn't do it tonight…" Sasuke said before continuing eating his dinner.

"R-really… yeah, it still hurts a bit…" Naruto jumped and hugged the raven, Sasuke never tried to be as considerate as this before; the blond was glad, he is now smiling sheepishly while he kissed the raven, not even caring if the butler can see them.

"Sit down and eat, you're making it hard for me to control myself…" Sasuke, kissed back the blond and whispered, "or maybe you really want to do *IT* tonight…"

"Hehehe, no need… let's not do it... finally I can sleep properly… but… I can still snuggle you right?" Naruto smiled forgetting about the issue of his parents not writing back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>No one is giving any comments, this is making me sad and this will result to slower update… hehehehe…<strong>

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit short… next chapter, would also be short and the following chapters…**

**Though I am glad my visitors are increasing… Yehey, statistics!**

**Anyway, what did the butler do wrong? It's quite obvious but I still wanted to ask it...**


End file.
